tell me you love me
by uippioi
Summary: smitchie life with her at school and boyfriend shane living the dream her on tour with the guys in the spotlight - they keep falling deeper and deeper in love...Smitchie and What about Nate and Jason...Don't forget Tess and Caitlyn
1. Chapter 1

not that long sorry,,, love fanfiction still getting used to it...

----You honestly think that I'm a jerk…?---

Chapter _0_ - Starting things up…

"Shane, I may have lied about who I am but on the inside I know who I am…You're an uncontrollable jerk who just happens to be human by a messed up gene!" I shouted furiously at him.

He was constantly doing thing to me. I hate how I love him. I actually thought me and Shane Grey were getting somewhere but now I see were back at stage one - Again. He was something else, all together.

"Mitchie, Why do you always call me a jerk! I am not the jerk here! I don't get why your at this camp, what do you do? You wont sing you hardly dance apart from at classes and I'm pretty sure, you aren't a rapper of any sort. So why are you here!?" Shane exclaimed. I sigh, I can't believe I just cant let him hear me. He needs to know. _he is going to be furious when he finds out you lied to him about not singing, but remember Mitchie he is an egoistical jerk of a pop-star who needs a reality check. Oh and since your practically thinking to yourself in third person, go get him. _

" Shane! You don't know anything about me!" I shouted in furry.

"When you lie about you identity Mitchie I don't really know anything about you!" Uh that guy, how can I say I'm the girl with the voice…? Maybe Spanish so he can't hold it against me later.

"Shane? Do you know Spanish?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Completely off subject, but uhh…no?"

"Soy la chica con la voz " I said **nearly crying. And I just ran off. Hoping I wouldn't see him till 'after final jam' We had gotten that whole Tess situation sorted out. ****Finally. **I just can't believe I'm going to expose myself at final jam. I know I cant back out, Caitlyn had worked so hard on the track. We were debating between 'this is me' and 'catch me' but the song Shane heard was ' This is me' so we think I should sing that. I'm not that bothered really. _Mitchie you liar. _I think I should put a padlock on my brain. I broke out of my daze to realise I was at the piano. My fingers brushed against the keys.

I don't know whyI dont know whyIm so afraid (so afraid)And i dont know howI dont know howto fix the pain (fix the pain)We're livin a lielivin a liewe just need to change (need to change)Cuz we're out of timewe're out of timeand its still the sameYou cant stop the worldbut theres so much more that we could doYou cant stop this girlFrom falling more in love with youYou said nobody has to knowIf its time to goand take it slowBut i can stop the world stopIf they finally let us be alonelet us be aloneHearin the noisehearin the noisefrom all of them (from all of them)And im on the edgeIm on the edgeof breakin down (of breakin down)Like Bonnie and Clidelet's rideand take this townso keep it alivekeep it alivedont make a soundYou cant stop the worldbut theres so much more that we could doyou cant stop this girlfrom falling more in love with youYou said nobody has knowIf its time to goand take it slowbut i can stop the worldif they finally let us be alonelet us be aloneif the world wont takeThat final blowI'll turn the other pageI wont close the bookyou cant stop the worldBut theres so much more that we could doYou cant stop this girlFrom falling more in love with youYou said nobody has to knowIf its time to goand take it slowBut i can stop the worldIf they finally let us be alonelet us be alone

…This day couldn't get any worse. I think that song sums up my feelings. The only thing is Shane is blinded by the song or the girl with the voice. He has no idea. He is not in love with you."You can't stop the world, Mitchie…" My voice trailed off.

----The night of the final jam!----

" Mitchie, your next…its time to let them know…" Caitlyn said in sing-song voice. I couldn't stop myself from trembling. I was shaking.

"Queue, the lights mick… 1 minute Mitchie" She called looking at her watch. I downed my bottle of water. Its definitely time. The music began playing. I grabbed the microphone. I stepped out and the lights hit me. Shane was looking at his page, he didn't bother looking up. He didn't think his girl with the voice would be coming.

I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I had this dreamright inside of meI'm going to let it showIt's timeTo let you knowTo let you know

_**Shane's head shot up as I began singing. **_**Suddenly my confidence went down. And so did my smile.**This is the real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the lightShine on meNow I foundWho I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meDo you know what it's like to feel so in the darkTo dream about a life where you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's to far awayI have to believe in myselfIt's the only wayThis is the real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the lightShine on meNow I foundWho I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youThis is the real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the lightShine on meNow I found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingNow I found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me….

" I know who I am…" I said looking at Shane. I dropped the microphone and ran away. I didn't know where I was running all I knew was Shane knows who I am.

And yet, I don't care.

Next day---------------------------Mitchie slept in a canoe that night…)

"Mitchie…?" A groggy voice called

"Shane? I…Ugh..and…"

"Mitchie why did you not tell me who you were. I was going insane!" Shane demanded.

"I…I did tell you twice…just not in English…And you were kidding yourself you cant be in love with someone because of there musical talent, that's not enough Shane!" I nearly screamed

"Mitchie…I'm sorry its to late, I'm already in love…" he looked down as he said that sentence and my heart sunk. I missed my chance

"Shane…I'm sure you'll make her happy or …him….ugh never mind. The funny thing is Shane, you have changed and you know what I'm glad I met you. Stay friends?" I asked wishing we could be more then just friends.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, we can't because I'm in love with you." I nearly chocked on air.

"Sorry? What did you just say" I asked shocked he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Mitchie, from the moment you listened to me play…I loved you and even though I said I loved that girl with the voice I Loved You. I always will, and maybe you don't want to go out with a selfish guy like me but-"

I cut him off I leaned in and kissed him and that was odd for me. The kiss wasn't to intense it was slow building, my arms wrapped around is neck and he lifted me up so my leg were around his torso. It was the best kiss of my life. Nothing could ruin this moment but then something did. _***SNAP* **_A camera flashed.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry, I didn't know…-"

"Shut it pop-star or I'll have to shut it for you!" I said half angry half joking.

We exchanged phone numbers and he promised that he would annoy me severly.

"Mitchie, don't forget I love you" He called and it began to rain. He turned his back and walked to limo waiting for him and the guys

"SHANE?! I LOVE YOU" I yelled, he turned around and smiled.

**Omg!! that's it for this chapter I keep reading it to myself and it seems so… cliché. So next chapters will be into the future the first day off school… heres a teaser…**

I had been so out of touch with the world, Shane suggest I stay with family to get out of the public eye. And true to his word he called twice everyday and texted between concerts and talk shows. I loved him. It was time to go to school, I didn't turn on hot tunes 'cause I was late. I got a ride with Sierra and the whole drive through she just kept looking at me and shaking her head. Did I miss something?

"Mitchie, when were you going to tell me you were going out with **SHANE GREY! OMG THIS IS MAJOR!!" she screamed**

Uh oh! I'm in trouble…

-----------------------------------------end of chapter ---------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I was not looking forward to going back to school. For two plain simple reasons.

A.) Sierra was probably mad at me for not telling her I met Shane Grey ( because he had to sing to me on live t.v )

B.) Nina and Alexis were going to be going a-wall at me or make spitful comments at me. I know this because before I went to camp all I could hear was "_Shane Grey smiled at me at this private party my Daddy threw, I knew we were meant to be" and "Shane Grey has a fit ass". _

Shane kept telling me that it would be ok, as long as people didn't know were I live.

_( text message )_

_Shane: Hey are you going to school or -dis it._

_Me: Hmm.. exploring both options the second one is really appealing. :)_

_Shane: Mitch, Go to school...I have a surprise for you after school... ;)_

_Me: Shane...Don't even think about it, what ever it is._

_Shane: I wont make any promises_

_Mitchie: I'm going to school, I'll cya on Saturday. x_

_Shane: Mm-hmm...Can't wait. Bye._

_I sigh. Ever since he sang to me on live tv, he has felt really bad about people treating me bad or people hating me. He keeps trying to give me things its quiet irratating. _

_I got my bag and took the keys to my mini cooper. Not the worst car not the best. I love it though._

_I arrived at school and a bunch of people were staring at me, scratch that its not even close the word I would use to describe it; more like jaw-dropping, close your mouth or you might catch a fly staring. I grabbed my bag and went to my locker._

_"Please tell me that was another Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey was singing to." Sierra begged_

_I frowned. _

_"Obiviously not."_

_"It s'ok...I understand...anyways how was your summer, I see it must have rocked if you met-"_

_I cut her off_

_"enough about him, how was your summer"_

_"Great...I acctually went to stay at my Chinese auntie's which was summer fun" Sierra annouced really proud_

_The bell rang._

_"i'll see you in spanish?" she asked. I nodded. Personally I didn't need to go to spanish class since I am fluent, but what ever floats your boat._

I was looking at my phone at homeroom, my last class. I had fifteen minutes left and I had avoided everyone in school.

_**New Text Message from; Shane.**_

_**Shane: Your surprise is waiting, it might stop the bullying.**_

_**Me: SHANE! I told you not to, the bell is about to ring now. Oh by the way tell Jason my Dad bought him a bird-house. **_

_**Shane: I wish you didn't text that Jason is hyperventaliting already. He has this idea of bursting into the school and hugging you right now!**_

_**Me: Ha! Unless he has a private jet and a car he can't do that. Or maybe he knows some 'MagicBirds'**_

_**Shane: Why do you keep giving him idea's?**_

_**Me: 'Cause I like driving you mad ;)**_

_**Shane: Hey! thats not fair.**_

_**Me: Shut it popstar, Anyways I have to grab my books the bell is going to ring. I'll ring you later**_

I shut my phone down and walked to my locker. I missed him terribly all the time. I heard screams. And then everything went quiet.

"You don't have to phone me, this way it better" I voice brushed across my ear. I turned to face an estatic Shane.

"What...Why..Who..." I questioned confused. How was he here.

"I dunno the answer to the first one but, Why is because I missed you and Who, Jason Nate and I." He answered not missing a beat.

"Thanks, But you big ole popstars didn't need to come down here for-"

I was cut off by screaming girls, even my princable, which freaked my out. Great.

Shane was grinning about this, I think he was more grinning about seeing me though. I think i'm falling for him. He told me he loved me back at camp, but maybe he just said that.

"Mitchie! Run!" Shane called. He was sprinting to the door. I ran after him and as soon as we were alone I began laughing so hard. He looked at me strangely. I began laughing again, this time clutching my side.

"Stop laughing at me!" He said, Pouting

"I'm so...Sor-ry..I..A..ha!" I said in between laughs making hardly any sense. He frowned

"Aww...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset the popstar" I apologized. He grinned

"You mean Rockstar"

"Nope, I mean POPSTAR." I said jumping in my car.

"Were are you going?" He asked

"Home?" I answered.

"No your not your coming with us"

"Uh...No i'm not you have to return to the life of the rich and famous and I have to be at the c.d opening at work or i'll get fired!" I said slightly fustrated. He sigh

"But I came all the way here to see you and I missed you" He said frowning.

"I'll see you Saturday" I annouced trying to cheer him up.

He hoped in the passenger seat and put the seat belt on.

"Shane? What are you doing I have to go home get changed and then to work!" I asked

"I'm going to keep you company at work!" He exclaimed

"As much as I like that idea, your a popstar and i'm working at a cd shop! Not the best idea." I said pecking him.

he sigh.

"This is not fair!" He huffed. I snorted. _Tell me about it._

I kissed him again and he kissed back, we began french kissing and I pulled away

"As much as I like making out with you, were in a public parking lot and i'm late, so good-bye"

"Fine!" He groaned. I pecked him again.

I pulled out of the parking lot leaving an upset popstar. I love him. Hold on a second._** I love him! I actually love him. **_

Should I tell him on saturday?

Later on the night, I was sat crossed-legged on my bed with a gutair and a notebook n pen.

_But your so hypontizing,_

_you've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep,_

_and I can see this un-ravling..._

"Sounds good...about me" A voice called from the doorway. Shane.

" Shane!" I ran throwing my arms around him

"Watch the jacket" He said rubbing his jacket lightly

"Jerk!" I joked.

"So whats with the song?"

"Its a surprise, maybe it wont be a surprise maybe you would have expected it this whole time!" I exlaimed

"Hmm...I knew there was a reason I love you" He mummered. My head snapped up.

"what?" I asked kind of shocked.

"I love you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I sat there speakless. He _LOVES ME!_ Me Mitchie Torres.

"I know you probably don't feel that way either but I do and you don't have to say it until you want to-" I cut him off in his rant

"Thats just what the song was about." I explained.

"What? The song was about you not loving me?" He frowned.

"No, the song was my way of telling you I love you too" I annouced.

"Mitchie..." He said lightly.

"What?" I snapped. He sigh lightly.

"I didn't mean you have to tell me as soon as you love me" He said sort of peeved.

"Oh, so I cant tell you I love you at all now?" I said hystercally

"Thats not what I mean and you know it."

"No I don't" I snapped for the second time tonight. I wanted him to leave me alone so I could scream, Or cry.

"Mitchie..." He said softly

"Please leave, I want to be alone..." I whispered

"Please, Mitchie...atleast come to New York this weekend your Mom agreed to letting you go" He begged.

I turned my head and dropped on the bed.

"Maybe..."I muttered. He lied down beside me.

"What part of I want to be alone don't you understand?" I asked

"I'm not leaving" He answered wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. Feeling drowsy. I fell asleep.

I woke up with arms still around me. I looked up and Shane had a blanket him and I had one on me. He was asleep. I thought my parents would go insane; obiviously not since they put the blankets there. I slid out of bed. 7.03am I wasn't that late up. I got dressed and woke Shane up.

"Shane!" I said

"Mmm..." he mumbled

"Wake-up!" I whispered shouted. He shot out of bed. I began laughing. Then I remebered I was mad at him. I stopped laughing and spoke seriously sounding annoyed.

"I'm going to school. Good-Bye" I muttered. Before he could saying anything I ran to my car.

The next few days Shane rang and texted every five minutes. But I didn't reply. Even Nate and Jason called begging me to talk to him. Maybe I was being over-dramatic. But all this week I have been bullied. Sierra made a new friend who loves Chinese and China and AP maderian. So i'm screwed. All because of Shane Grey, the person I love. My phone rang during Lunch

"What!" I snapped answering the call.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He asked.

"I dunno maybe because i'm sitting in the girls bathroom right now eating my lunch which is totally gross because I can't go out there because everyone wants either to know 'how fit shane greys ass is' or 'how much i'm paying you to go out with me'" I shouted into the phone.

"How is that my fault" He yelled

"I dunno because YOUR SHANE FREGGIN' GREY MAYBE THATS WHY!"

"AND? SO BASICALLY YOUR SAYING THAT YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT WERE GOING OUT?"

"Maybe, I don't want to go out with you!" I shrieked

"Liar everyone wants to go out with me!"

"What in the world, stuck up jerk popstar much!"

"Still, what do you want Mitchie!" He roared

"I dont know Shane, i'm sorry" I said and hung up. I began crying and crying and then the bell went. I didn't want to go to class so I just went home sick.

When I got on my bed I just cried and cried. I took out my Lyrics book and my gutair.

_**I don't know why i don't know why i'm so afraid**_

_**I don't know how i don't know how to fix the pain**_

_**We're living a lie living a lie this needs to change**_

_**We're out of time we're out of time and it's still the same**_

_**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**_

_**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**_

_**You said nobody has to know give us time to grow and take it slow**_

_**But i'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone let us be alone**_

_**I'm hearing the noise hearing the noise from all around**_

_**I'm on the edge i'm on the edge of breaking down**_

_**Like bonnie and clyde let's find a ride and ditch this town**_

_**To keep it alive keep it alive don't make a sound**_

_**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**_

_**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**_

_**You said nobody has to know give us time to grow and take it slow**_

_**But i'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone let us be**_

I finished the song and decided I wouldn't go to his on Saturday. I would be the strong one. _**Were over.**_

I took out my phone and rang him.

"Shane?" I asked muffling my tears

"Mitchie...Whats wrong?" He asked panicking. My does he have to make this so hard.

"I need to talk...to you" I answered

"Umm...Ok...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry...Where will I meet you?" I asked

"Before I do the concert tonight...At Nates house around 6?"

"K." I said

"Bye" He stuttered.

I wrote down on a piece of paper what I should say. Sad, I know but what could i do he really made my life hell. When you love someone you have to let them go.

_**Dear Shane, **_

_**I'm sorry, I am, I love you so much. **_

_**But this is crazy it really is. To fictional and weird. Popstar + Small town nobody isn't a good mix. I know your l **_

_**Label don't like me much. Just don't ever forget me. **_

_**Love always, Mitchie...x**_

I was crying the whole time I wrote it. Finally 5.50pm came around and I had to drive really fast. I had the note scrunched in my palm. I arrived and Shane was sitting on the porch. He looked so down.

"Hey" I managed to choke out.

"Hey", he muttered "So are you gonna do it now or wait?" he asked.

"Shane..." I said looking at the floor.

"Really...So its true then?" He stuttered. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Shane..." I whispered between sobs.

"S'ok" He answered. I handed him the note

"Read this after..r i'm g-gone.." I stuttered.

"Why do you have to leave me...?" He asked

"I will always love you, theres always going to be a place in my heart for a popstar like you" I said kissing his cheek and walking away.

"I love you Mitchie!" he shouted. I ran to my car and broke down in tears. I had to ring my mom to come collect me I couldn't think straight or even talk properly.

The next few days I didn't go to school, I was so out of touch.

It was one day I woke up I heard my Mom talking to Two boys. I just sat in my bed and listened

"Nate, Shes a state shes crying in her sleep...I can't watch her fall to pieces like this" My mom said

So nate and Jason were there.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Torres if you see how Shane is to, he refused to do talk shows and 'forgot' to come to all our concerts this week" Nate answered

"Why did they break-up?" Jason asked

"Mitchie, couldn't take it" My mom said

That was true. I should be a stronger person. I left them to have there chat. I took a hot shower and got dressed, I did my hair extra good. I did look good. I began singing under my breath on purpose to make it look better.

"Nate, Jason...mom?" I asked confused

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason said happily

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Mom looked guilty and Nate just stood still

"Were here to get you and- OUCH NATE WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Jason shrieked.

"Leave it alone guys, I'm fine look at me!" I said smoothly.

"Mitchie, thats lies...your eyes are blood-shot" Nate said shaking his head

"I slept in..." is how I answered.

"The lies" Jason answered. I began asking my mom to tell them to leave in spanish. She shook her head

The guys looked utterly confused.

"Guys look I appreciate the thought, Shane is fine and so am I, you guys need to stop over looking things"I said.

After the guys left, my phone rang; _Tess Tyler._

_"Hey Tess, whats up?" I asked_

_"Nothing my mom asked me to invite my friend from camp to this Celebrity Ball this weekend and you would be doing a huge favour by going...she even wants us to preform our song!" Tess shrieked_

_"Sure it will be extra fun" I said_

_"Thanks Mitchie i'll collect you on Saturday at like 1." She answered_

_"Bye" I said and hung up. I just hope Shane isn't going to be there. _

Saturday came around and I bought a silver thigh high strapless dress is was gorgeous.

Tess collected me at 1 like she said and she avoided any subject about Shane. Did the whole world know?

When we arrived at the Ball, I was starstruck but Tess warned me to stay cool. As soon as I seen Caithlyn I nearly jumped into her arms.

"Caity, I have missed you way to much" I cried

"Yea me to...Uh-oh...Shanes here" She muttered. I nearly fell to the floor.

"Its ok act natural...So Mitchie, hows life?" She asked trying to sound cool. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn i'm not a good actor..." I said. Just the Nate walked over.

"Hey Mitchie and Caitlyn what are you to doing here?" He asked no surprised.

"Hold up, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked slightly angry. Caithlyn looked guilty.

"Mitchie, you needed this!" Nate snapped.

"Forgive me, for being so needy next time I want something I will ask!" I shrieked. Shane was standing with Jason paying attention to me. I walked out of the ball and grabbed a gutair on my way out.

I began playing a song I wrote;

_You've got a face for a smile y'know..._

_to bad you waste it when your breaking me slowly_

_But i've got a world of chance for you_

_I've got a world of chances..._

"Mitchie?" A voice asked. It was Shane. My heart melted.

"Y-Yes"I stuttered

"Are you okay?"He asked

"'Course" I answered. He sat beside me on the wall and he stared at the sky

"I miss you Mitchie..."He whispered.

"I miss you to insanely" I answered. "I really do..."

He smiled "I got something so I could keep you promise" He rolled up his Sleeve and there on his wrist was my name

'**Mitchie' **

**"**it's beautiful Shane, thank-you" I responded. I hugged him.

"I can think of a better way to say thank-you" he grinned.

"And what way would that be?" I smirked

"This way" He said before kissing me, I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. My heart belonged to him. When we both pulled away, I began laughing

"Whats so funny?" He asked. I laughed even harder.

"Its just, never mind, I do love you Shane." I statted. He grinned, And kissed me again.

"I love you to, do you wanna get out of here?" he asked. I grinned and nodded

We drove in silence. When we arrived at a lake he took off his promise ring and put it in my hand.

"I want you to have this, as a reminder that one day I will marry you" he said not missing a beat.

"I love you Shane, so much!" I screamed jumping on him. He chuckled.

Life was almost perfect.

The almost being i'm still a small town girl, not properly recovered from the hatred at my school. Still a recovering wrist sliting, bulemic small town girl.

_Next Chapter;_

_"Shane?" I asked I was frightened, the same way I felt last year before Camp Rock, empty. Bulemic once again._

_"Mitchie? Whats wrong?" He asked scrambling to his feet._

_"I need to tell you something but i'm not sure how your going to take. I want you to know the reason why I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that you'd think I was a monster..."_

_"Mitchie...?" He asked me begging me to tell him._

_I ran away before I could say a thing. Frightened I grabbed a blade. _

_will this happen at all?_

A/N; I personally thought I wanted drama and romance...I wonder how shane is going to find out...will it be with all there friends...and is Shanes ex willing to do a bit of a backround check on Mitchie? ...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Is this true?" …"Leave me alone"

I was scared again. Scared and the only thing I could do was turn to a blade. Again.

I took the blade and slide it across my wrist. A single drop of blood could camouflage pain.

"Mitchie, are you nearly ready?" My mom called out

"Nearly…"I called putting a plaster on my wrist. I put my fingers down my throat. I could feel my stomach turn and the contents of my breakfast can rushing up. Finally. The lighter I felt. I fainted hitting my head off the toilet bowl.

"Mitchie?" A voice called.

"MmHmm?" I answered still feeling light headed.

"This is Dr. Morrissey, how do you feel?" He asked. Dr. Morrissey was my doctor when I suffered from masochism and bulimia. I'm busted. I didn't tell Shane or Caitlyn. I was officially dead.

"I'm fine" I stated snapping my eyes open. I was in a hospital bed. Surrounded my Doctors

"Her eyes are disorientated, we should bring her for tests she could have blood poisoning for the blade cut on her left wrist." Another doctor said.

The doctors left. I was left with the wrath of my Mother.

"Mitchie…" she cried. I nodded closing my eyes. My veins were stinging.

"Momma…" I answered "I'm sorry"

"It s'ok honey. I spoke to Shane. Your going to have a lot of explaining to do. To Caitlyn too. Sierra's outside." She told me.

How am I supposed to tell Shane. I couldn't nothing I would say could make this any better. I looked at my wrists one have a massive bandage on it. The blood was staining through. It was stinging. I fell asleep.

"I'm going to let Mitchie explain Shane. I shouldn't its unfortunate she didn't tell you. But don't hate her. She was trying to forget. Obviously it didn't work….I'll leave you to it" Mom said leaving. As soon as the door closed I opened my eyes.

"Mitchie…"His voice trailed off. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I refused to look at him. I stared at the ceiling. I stared at it for like 5 minutes, until my stomach regurgitated I flew up and began vomiting blood.

"Mitchie!" Shane screamed. He ran to the door opening it up and calling for a doctor.

"Ms. Torres your blood results have gotten back. Have you been suffering from bulimia in the past or anorexia." He asked after I finished vomiting.

"I…Uh…"I stuttered looking at Shane. I couldn't say. "Bulimia…" I whispered it quietly. Shane's head snapped up.

"_I'm so..so sorry I should have told you I wanted to forget, please forgive me" I muttered._

"Mitchie…why are you doing this to me?" He hissed.

"Doing what?" I asked

"Cutting yourself! Your mom told me she never thought you'd go back that way because of me. Now I'm starting to think its me that's turned you that way"

"**don't ever think that way ever! Do you understand me its my own fault. I can't help it. I'm masochistic. I didn't let you ever dance with me because it hurts. It hurts when people ask about my scars. And now I hurt you." I shivered at the thought. He sat on the bed lying beside me.**

"**I'm disappointed not mad Mitchie I just thought maybe you would tell me. I thought you trusted me. I thought you were happy?" He asked Sighing slightly. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain flow through my wrists. I couldn't help but smile. I sapose that's part of my illness. **

**Shane looked at me shocked. He probably thinks I'm crazy. **

"**I'm sorry am I scarying you?" I asked him. He nodded and slid off the bed.**

"**I'm going to talk to Connie since you wont tell me whats wrong with you" He said annoyed. I just can't. I'm messed up. **

**I could hear Shane ask my mom what was actually wrong with me. She explained that I enjoy pain. And that I became bulimic because of people calling me fat when I was 12. I was fat then. But I lost it all. Now I was a slim .3.I was happy with my weight. And how I looked. **

"**Mitchie?" Shane called. Great. **_**He's going to leave me, again.**_

**I began crying into my pillow. **

"**Hey…don't cry it's going to be okay" He soothed me. It couldn't get any worse.**

"**How is it okay Shane! I'm a freaky slit cutting monster" I screamed into my pillow. Hey rubbed my back. Before I could tell him to stop my stomach had other idea's. I began vomiting blood onto my lap. Shane nearly jumped out of his skin. I looked up at him tears streaming down my face.**

"…**Can you please l..l..leave?" I asked him shaking. **

**He kissed my temple and left. Great he's scared of me. Punish me this way lord?**

**I fell asleep. **

**As soon as I got home from the hospital I began writing a song.**

_**I hear what your not saying**_

_**Its driving me crazy….**_

**I got to the bridge and brought the electric up a couple notches. Its different from what I usually sing.**

"**Sounds good…You better now?" A deep voice called. Shane. **

**I ran and threw my arms around him. He grinned.**

"**Mitch, the guitar is digging into my stomach" He chuckled.**

"**Sorry!" I mummered. I took the guitar off and jumped on him again.**

**He laughed and brushed some of the hair. **

"**Your writing different more rock type." He told me.**

"**You have no idea! I have this knew song in my head…its kind of…electric…" I jumped off him a pressed play. I grabbed my guitar and began playing.**

_**I..I feel a separating coming on**_

_**Cause I know you want to be moving on**_

_**I wish it would snow tonight **_

_**You pull me in avoid a fight…**_

_**DON'T SURRENDER, SURRENDER DECEMEBER**_

_**REMEMBER REMEMBER DECEMBER…**_

**After I finished. Shane sat on the bed speechless.**

"**I tend to have that effect on people" I joked.**

"**Mitch, that was…Woah!" He said breathless. **

"**Really?" I asked**

**He nodded. I cant believe I had just blown Shane Gray's mind.**

"**Mitchie you seem to amaze me more and more each day…" He muttered.**

**I told him I loved him in Spanish. He shook at little. **

"**You speak Spanish?" he asked astonished.**

"**Obviously, I Have Spanish heritage." **_**I told him…I thought he knew that?**_

"**Its hot!" He breathed against my lips before kissing me. He kissed me lightly. **

"**You can kiss me properly I wont break…" I sigh. **

"**I know I just don't want to hurt you" He told me. **

"**Hurt me? I am over that I'm never turning that way again! I thought you believed me when I told you?" I asked.**

"**I do! You were really sick two days ago. You could still be sore." He said.**

"**Okay…I'm getting old!" I whined. Changing the subject. **

"**Thanks Mitchie!" He joked. I really need to focus on things. Maybe I'll give up in singing for awhile. Maybe take up dancing I've always had a soft spot for it.**

…**...**

**I had ignored Shane's call for two weeks. I still love him. Always will. I just really need to focus. I joined a popular dance group. I've been picking it all quiet easily. The teacher says I'm a natural. I really have been enjoying myself.**

**I grabbed my stuff. And went to dance class. I had been so out of touch. My agenda was **

**Get up**

**Get dressed**

**Go to school**

**Avoid everyone**

**Do my homework**

**Avoid my phone calls**

**Go to dance class**

**Dance for hours until 10 o' clock night ( It was a refreshing distraction )**

**Go home eat dinner**

**Sleep.**

**It was a good idea to take a break. **

**As soon as I arrived. Our dance teacher was staring at me.**

"**Mitchie? A word after class." She said to me.**

**After class I walked into her office. **

"**I understand your returning to Camp Rock. Well a couple of our dancers would really benefit from this for the tour next year. We actually would like to ask you to join us. Your something else." She smiled at me.**

"**Oh my god! Are you serious?" I screamed happily.**

"**Yes, of course. Now about Camp Rock. You are only going to one non-dance class. Guitar. Make friends with people hear for camp. Mitchie focus on your dance. I trust you." She replied. She waved me off. **

**One month has passed and I've been really good friends with everyone at dance school. I've spoken to only Nate and Jason. They keep saying how depressed Shane is. And how I should call him. I miss him and love him. But my life went down the drain when I went back to my old ways.**

**One day till camp rock. I was leaving with my dance group. I had changed a lot. I dyed my hair black it was straight. I am not being bias but I am a lot prettier now. Healthy as well. I was slightly tanned as well. Some people would call me beautiful. I wouldn't go that far. **

**I packed the things I would need. I packed a couple fancy outfits. More my dance outfits. I loved hip-hop. Dance & Music are my life. **

**The guy arrived in our tour bus we would be using next year. It was outrageously cool. It read;**__

_**Bellow Zero!…You lose we break you.**_

**My mom kissed me good-bye and said that no-one would recognise me. I hoped she was right. I was different. I was Michelle now. Well my dance group called me Michelle. We weren't aloud use nicknames. **

**I hoped into the bus. Everyone greeted me. I was talking to Bianca.**

"**I can't wait for camp. We better show these people what we are. True to our logo we will break them." She stated. How I loved her attitude.**

"**These people are break-able. There also my friends so please don't be nasty." I asked of her.**

"**Sure B-Z are a massive family. But they say one bad thing about you they die." She replied. I nodded. **

"**I'm not looking forward to seeing Shane…" I told her. She sigh**

"**Michelle you love him. You cut off contact with him. Just show him you still love him" She said thoughtfully.**

"**I'm afraid he wont like me anymore, do you remember what I was like before. I have changed." I sigh. **

"**Michelle! Your gorgeous!" She shrieked. Nathanial walked over. **

"**She's right Michelle, show him the person you have become. Find you**

**Self this summer Michelle." He told me. I shrugged.**

"**I know this is dangerous but I think we should practise for the first jam tonight." I suggested. Everyone got up. Theo hit the music and we began. I was the main in this. It was a mix ( Demi's Birthday mix ). The dance was cool. Loads of props were used like shadow canvas's. I couldn't wait to perform. **

**We pulled up at camp and everyone was staring at our cool bus. Even Tess was like jaw dropping. Our bus was off the rails. **

**I spotted connect 3. We all pulled up our hoods as we walked out. We pressed a button and the side of the bus opened and inside was a load more dancers came out. **

"_**O.M.G this is so cool." I heared someone mutter**_

"_**Who are they?"**_

"_**Omg I heard one of them is in a music video with Usher!"**_

"_**Forget it guys she's not coming this year she's forgotten about me" I heard…Shane mutter. **_

**My face dropped. We made our way to the cabin. I hope no one was to disappointed. I was super excited about opening jam.**

**I went for a walk. Instead of my sneakers I put on some converse. I could see Shane sitting on the dock. I skipped past him. I went to the lunch hall. I put my hood up and stared down as I got a fruit salad and some water. **

"_**The whole group are mysterious I wonder will they**_** talk to us**_**?" I heard someone say. **_**I rolled my eyes. I should show myself tonight. **

**Everyone from Bellow Zero arrived hoods up. We wanted to be mysterious. **

"**I thought they are your friends?" Theo muttered, hissing slightly. **

"**They are I thought we were waiting…for tonight. They are going to be so frightened. Or shocked. What ever happens promise you'll always be there for me?" I stuttered. Everyone nodded. **

"**We better go get ready for the first jam." Bianca announced. The whole camp watched us leave. Marlin being Marlin flipped out of the lunch room. Everyone was then gossiping. The must have thought we were amazing. **

**We got dressed. The first outfit was slutty. I can't believe I'm exposing my self in this outfit. It was a pair of hot pants and a white tank top. We had to wear high heels. We wore our hoodies again while we left. I was so excited. **

**We pulled our hoods. The whole camp would be astounded by us. I hate to say it put the girls were all sexy hot and beautiful. **

**Uncle Brown was on the stage talking and then he introduced us.**

"**I can tell you have all been anticipating to see Bellow Zero. So I'll let them take it away." **

**The lights dimmed. I could see Shane watching. We all hid behind the black out board. It shows our shadows. Which looks super cool. **

**No ones P.O.V****…...**

**The lights dimmed. Shane was actually excited to see them perform. Mitchie and the whole camp were to.**

**You could see the girls shadows bounce beside the lads. You could see them pull down hats. Then kicked in the board. The whole camp were impressed. The girl in middle with black hair was all Shane could think about. He didn't take his eyes off her. They were facing back The were dropping the the floor. And they were like hip hop dancing. The girl in the middle climbed up a guys body and flipped off him. She kept the hat down still. The song changed. All the lads moved out. The girls began break-dancing. The whole camp was buzzing with excitement. They couldn't believe how good they were at dancing. The lights dimmed again. It was so the only people on the stage were the black haired girl and a Boy were on stage. The were salsa ballet hip-hop dancing to Photographs Rihanna. It was so impressive the way she wrapped her sexy leg around him and put the other straight up in the air. She pulled the fedora over her face. Shane wished he could see her face. How he missed Mitchie. The song changed to bounce - timberland. Everyone joined in. Everyone was break dancing in sync. The girls were bouncing on the lads laps. In sync. The music began to stop. They were still dancing. The girls threw the hats off. Everyone gasped at how gorgeous they were. Then everyones heads flipped from Shane to the newly discovered Mitchie. Everyone was shocked. Shane was lost for words.**

**_Mitchies P.O.V_**

**Everyone gasped. Looking from me to Shane. I was impressed at how well it went. **

"**Mitchie? Way to rock it poppet!" Brown said congratulating her.**

"**Thanks Brown" I said. The whole crew hugged and high five' each other. **

"**Mitchie?" A voice called. It was Tess. **

"**Hey Tess." I replied. The whole gang was telling me to come dance to the music. **

"**Your amazing. I didn't know you danced, you different. Your gorgeous." She beckoned me. **

"**Thanks. I'll see you soon k?" I said before skipping off getting in the middle of my group dancing. The person I didn't want to see I was hiding from. Shane. **

"**Mitchie! Mitchie!" A very bubbly familiar voice called. **

**I jumped out of the group. It was Jason and Nate.**

"**Hey guys I didn't think you were coming this year" I said truthfully, **

"**Yea, we didn't expect you here either. Since you ditched our brother" Nate retorted.**

"**Nathanial don't be like that. Please I needed me time. Of course I love him. Its painful being here." I told him. Nate nodded understanding slightly.**

**Jason began laughing. Me and Nate looked at him confused.**

"**You called him Nathanial!" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Mitchie! This is your jam!" Bianca called. Nate looked at me. **

"**Bianca not now. Your going to have to go without me!" I yelled back.**

"**You've changed Mitchie." Nate stated. I shook my head.**

"**Its Michelle. And its for the best. I'll go find Shane ok?" I yelled over the music. They nodded.**

**I ran off to the docks. Singing under my breathe.**

"**Shane?" I called.**

"**Mitchie?" A voice boomed back. I sat down beside the figure.**

"**You left me…And your different. Your still beautiful but different." Shane stuttered.**

"**I didn't leave, you I told Nathanial I needed time. I changed, for the better. I never stopped loving you. I always have. I needed to get rid of the past before I could go back." I explained. He nodded thoughtfully. **

"**Mitchie when you left I fell more and more in love with you. And I still love you. I know you probably have moved on, but I just wanted to let you know that" He replied.**

"**What are you on about, are stupid how could I not love you. I am crazy for you. I do anything for you!" I defended. **

"**Are you sure?" He asked**

" **I'm going to dive head first in to the lake that's how sure I am" I said before legging it head first into the lake. As soon as I rose above the water Shane was laughing his ass off. **

"**Mitchie! You didn't have to do that!" He chuckled clutching his side. **

**I was dripping from head to toe. He took off his favourite leather jacket and gave it to me. I sucked in a deep breath dramatically. He chuckled again.**

"**Your lending me your favourite leather jacket?" I shrieked.**

"**Same Mitchie…"He sigh contently **

"**Michelle, Its Michelle…well you're the only one who can call me Mitchie." I told him. **

"**Canoe ride?"**

"**So cold!" I shivered. He wrapped his arms around me trying to warm me up. **

"**Cabin?" He suggested.**

"**Thanks, I guess." I said wrapping my arms around him. **

"**Where does this leave us…?"He asked**

"**where every you want it to leave us" I replied.**

"**So your a sexy dancer now" He grinned. I hit him lightly.**

"**I'm a dancer and a singer. Not a sexy dancer. Its just choreography. I'm not a pole dancer Shane." I retorted. **

"**I wouldn't mind. As long as you practised around me" He suggested playfully. **

"**I love you but sometimes your such a pervert Shane." I stated. **

"**This is me. You can come in if you want. No ones there." I told him.**

"**Sure."**

"**Have you been writing lately?" I asked him.**

"**Yea a lot. It distracted me" He murmured. I looked at him. I was un doubtable completely in love with him. **

"**I…I'll go get changed. Turn around." I instructed him. He pouted but turned. I got into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.**

"**You can turn now!" I said. He turned to face me. I think we were just staring at each other for like 10 minutes. **

"**I'm so sorry Shane! I know theres no way I can make it up to you but-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was nearly as good as our first. I sat so I was straddling him. He was moaning as I pushed on the bed I was onto of him. Kissing him. We had a tongue battle. He rolled on top on me. Leaving hot wet kisses along my neck. I had to put my leg over his waist to supress a moan. He began rubbing circles on my stomach. He lost his shirt. And it was getting pretty heated. We needed to stop.**

"**Shane…We…need to…Stop" I said in between breaths. **

"**Your no fun" he said before slipping on his shirt. I got off the bed and noticed a big red mark on my neck.**

"**Shane Alexander Simon Grey! Your destroyed my neck!" I screamed.**

"**relax its not like your going to preform tomorrow at camp fire." He said**

**I scoffed.**

"**I am dancing tomorrow Shane! Thanks a lot" I joked. "You're a vampire"**

"**Hey!" He defended.**

"**So again were does this leave us?" I asked.**

"**I don't know do you want to get back together. Or we could just leave it alone." He suggested.**

"**I like the first one" I said before kissing him. **

"**Good choice." he said before kissing me again.**

"**I really do love you!" I said before sliding off him and into my purse, I grabbed out the ring Shane gave me. I put it back on. His face lit up.**

"**You can sleep in my cabin if you want" He suggested. **

"**I would but Brown would murder us. So we should call it night." I said before kissing him again. **

"**Bye Mitch." He called in the darkness. As soon as he was out of sight. I closed the door and latterly melted. He made me melt. I slipped into bed. I was seriously happy.**

**_Next Day_**

"_**I heard she's dating Shane again."**_

"_**They are so in love"**_

"_**I wonder does she really care about him"**_

"_**Is he using her"**_

"_**She is hot. I mean have you seen her body!"**_

"_**Shane is so hot. She is pretty but he deserves better"**_

**They were the things I heard when I walked in to the cafeteria. I was wearing a pair of white hot pants and a black graffic t-shirt and a pair of low top converse. I looked good. I straightened my hair. **

"_**She's wearing his ring again. Archuleta remember she took it off like a month ago!" Bianca whispered**_

**I sat down beside my dance group. It would be uncomfortable sitting with Caitlyn Tess Ella and Peggy and the guys. Baron and Sander ran over to me. **

"**Mitchie! Finally someone who gets dancing seriously!" The shrieked I laughed "Will you please help us with our choreography for final jam?" The pleaded. **

"**Sure, but why don't you ask the pop-stars over there?" I asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**They have boring moves. What you have is awesome." Baron said. I snorted. **

"**Sure meet me on deck on 20." I replied.**

**I finished breakfast and went onto the deck. No one was there yet so I took the liberty to practise for tonight's Beyonce number - diva.**

**I warmed up. I place one of my legs behind my head. Suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist. Shane.**

"**This would be more comfortable if I could put my other leg on the floor" I stated.**

"**Sorry" He said dropping his arms from my waist so I could put my leg down.**

"**You better go." I told him.**

"**Why?" He asked pouting**

"**Did anyone ask you about us yet?" **

"**Yup, but I shrugged it off, cause you didn't tell me what you want to say." He replied**

"**Good. We should keep it quiet. Because people will call me a slut because of the way we dance." I told him. He understood.**

**He kissed me on the lips. "Meet me later. I need your help on a routine" I told him. He nodded and walked off.**

**Baron and Sander walked up to me.**

"**You ready to show us your kick-ass dance moves?" They asked.**

**They sang there song. And I worked with them to get the right moves. **

**They high fived me. **

"**Thanks Mitchie, But don't forget music is your passion" Sander told me.**

**I understood what he meant. I ran off to the stage we use for camp rock.**

**B-Z were practising tonights dance.**

"**Finally!" Theo called. I laughed.**

"**Take it from break 4. Hit the lights Damon." I instructed.**

"**Michelle your slacking!" Bethany called.**

"**Sorry." I straightened up. I was thinking about Shane. **

"**Michelle! Your **_**neck**_**!" Bianca shrieked in the middle of the dance. **

"**You can't perform tonight Michelle" Cynthia sing sang. **

"**Fine. Bianca take my spot." I said jumping off the stage. **

**She clapped her hands.**

**I walked out to the piano in the music room.**

**I hit the keys and found a melody.**

_**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,Just by my attitudeI can take my laptop record a snapshotAnd change your point of viewI just entered this brand new worldAnd I'm so openheartedI know I've got a long way to go but II'm just getting startedI'm over my head, and I know it, I know itI'm doing my best not to show it, to show itWhatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to tryCause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know itI'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow itAnd I know everything will be fineWith me, myself and time**__…_

_**I found the song I'll sing tonight. **_

_I ran up to brown _**and told him I was going to sing again. The smile on his face, was unreal.**

**I met with Shane before the Jam. I told him I wasn't dancing tonight. I was going to leave the song for a surprise. **

I **arrived at the camp fire in a pair of skinny jeans and a figure hugging tank top. I watched B-Z perform. Bianca was really slacking off. They weren't that good. But people seemed to still enjoy watching the mysterious group. I was next everyone was about to leave when Brown announced there was one more singing act; **

_I got up and went to the stage everyone nearly gasped. I began belting the notes out and singing. Everyone seemed to really like the performance even my own dance group. _

_I know I'll find myself in time… I finished._

"Mitchie your writing is amazing." Brown told me.

"_Brown_ if you don't mind can I sing another song." I asked

"What instrument?"

"Electric" I told him

_I began playing the keys really hard. My eyes locked with Shanes. He knew the song._

I feel a separation coming on'Cause I know you want to be moving onI wish it would snow tonightYou'd pull me in, avoid a fight'Cause I feel a separation coming onJust prove that there is nothing left to try'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both denyYou kissed me with those open eyesIt says so much, it's no surprise to youBut I've got something left insideDon't surrender, surrender, surrenderPlease remember, remember DecemberWe were so in love back thenNow you're listening to what they say, don't go that wayRemember, remember DecemberPlease remember, don't surrenderYou said you wouldn't let them change your mind'Cause when we're together fire melts the iceOur hearts are both on overdriveCome with me, let's run tonightDon't let these memories get left behindDon't surrender, surrender, surrenderPlease remember, remember DecemberWe were so in love back thenNow you're listening to what they say, don't go that wayRemember, remember DecemberPlease rememberI remember us together with a promise of foreverWe can do this, fight the pressurePlease remember DecemberDon't surrender, surrender, surrenderPlease remember, remember DecemberWe were so in love back thenNow you're listening to what they say, don't go that wayRemember, remember DecemberPlease remember, don't surrender

_Nate didn't move. Either did anyone. Brown didn't either. There mouths hung open._

"_Hello?" I asked waving my hand in front of there faces._

_Brown jumped on stage._

"_Mitchie your amazing. Flippin' hell where did that come from poppet?" He asked. I shrugged._

"_Its not that great guys, you can stop staring and close you mouth Nate you going to catch a fly" I joked._

_I could hear Nate swear under his breath "Shit! She's good." Nathanial swore._

_Shane chuckled. I stepped of the stage. I hopped off the stage and was greeted by Caithlyn._

"_Mitchie?" She asked._

"_Caitlyn!" I shrieked hugging her. _

"_Finally I thought you were gone all mysterious!" She breathed._

"_Caithlyn there my friends." I said. The music played._

_Bianca called me over to have a dance off with the guys. The whole camp was watching. I loved these things. _

"_Bianca, play track 4 follow me. Grab a hat" I told her._

_I began dancing break dancing robotically. They all joined in the track changed to track 6 Good girls go bad._

_This was my favourite. We began sliding across the floor. At the rap part we began waltz ballet bouncing._

_When the track changed to elevator. This was boys actually against girls we were dance fighting. For the last standing. _

_It was salsa sped up. Like slid your legs on the floor. The songs changed. The guys had 2 and the girls had 2. Me & Bianca. Theo and Damon. This was drop it low girl. _

_Theo and Bianca fell. So it was me and Damon. _

_The whole camp was buzzing with excitement. Damon tried to trip me up but I saved it with a flip. The whole camp "OOOHH'ed" _

_There was two songs left. Low came on. I grabbed Bianca's cap for this one. I remember a few special moves from a dance show we watched. I ran up his body pushed of and flip back. The camp went "WOahhh!" Damon knew me too well. He knew the pole was weakness. I wasn't strong enough to use to many props. So he filled the stage with props. The last song 'Shake your pom-pom' came on. The only prop I had a chance with was the mirror. So we both had a mirror each. The last prop was the pole. The whole dance group went 'Mitchie you can do it. Forget the last time!' Biana shouted. Everyone faced her. 'She fell in the middle of a profomance. The all nodded and returned to look at me. I could feel the adrenalin pumping. I grabbed the pole and began climbing to the top. Damon was already at the top. I could do this. I decided to do the most dangerous move ever. _

"_Michelle! Don't you dare try that. We weren't thought properly" Cathleen yelled. I scoffed. I turned up side down. Wrap my leg around the pole and let my hands go. I slid down stop half way. I swung around the pole with one leg. "MICHELLE YOU DID IT!"_

_Damon fell. I ran over to B-Z and got congratulated. No one beats Damon. _

_The whole camp just went silent, when Damon got up._

"_That was a fluke! I demand a re-match" He shot_

"_Fine, tonight 1am see ya there Damon." I said. _

_Shane gave me the follow me eyes. I waited a couple seconds then followed him._

"_What are you doing!" He shrieked. "Brown will send you all home!" _

"_Shane relax. Were standing him up." I told him._

_He relaxed._

"_You continue to amaze me. I hope you relize I didn't like the dancing that was going on there." He told me._

"_I actually just want to sing from now on. I'm done with dance." I told him._

"_What do you mean your amazing."_

"_It was a destraction from crawling back to you and a distraction from my past." I told him shyly. He moved my bangs from my eyes and kissed me. And we began making-out. _

"_Do you want to make Caithlyn go mad?" I asked him._

"_how?" _

"_I propose we act like such good friends and everything. Lead her on to get really annoyed that were not together. And then when she blows about how perfect we are for each other, we tell her we thought she already knew." I grinned evilly._

"_Naughty Mitchie. I like the idea. It will make Jason confused" He told me before pecking me on the lips. _

"_Lets go." I told him._

_Everyone was sat at the camp fire burning smores. I was linked arms with Shane. We were laughing at Caitlyn looking at us. I sat inbetween her and Nate. _

"_You and Shane?" She asked. _

"_Were friends." I told her. She nodded. Shane winked at me making me giggle in the middle of a scary story. Everyone stared at me. And then at Shane. They all shook there heads. They continued with the story. When everyone was leaving I sat staring at the fire. Did I really want to leave dancing? Yes. _

"_Mitchie…Com'mon I'll walk you back to your cabin" Shane said._

_We were walking hand in hand. _

"_I'll see you soon Shane" I called loudly enough so Caitlyn would hear. He grinned and kissed my cheek when Caityln was coming towards me. _

"_Are you sure you two are not dating" She asked us both. _

"_Were sure. Right Shane. I could kiss him right now and it wouldn't mean anything" I said confidently._

"_Fine if you two are so sure, kiss him." She ordered._

"_Its pointless, whats it going to prove?" I asked her. _

"_It might make you relize you perfect for each other" Me and Shane both rolled our eyes. I pecked him on his lips._

"_See anything shane?" I asked. He shook his head. There was something though it was a spark. Every time._

"_See?" I said "Night Shane" I said kissing him on the cheek and skipping into my cabin._

"_Nate, we have to get Shane and Mitchie together" I could hear her echo._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Mitchie's P.O.V:

I had gathered my Dance mates to tell them I would no longer be apart of there group. It was strange, like they all knew I would turn my back on dance. What was even stranger was they told me they were leaving camp rock. It made me wonder were they put up to this?

The good news was though I got to return to my rightful cabin. With my well one of my best friends; Caitlyn.

She was just excited as I was. We could finally go back to being one whole supreme clique. Nate and Jason finally were like my best friends again. I was thankful for that.

That morning when I went to breakfast I was greeted by a jerk. Shane.

He's not really a jerk now, but he was. Private joke.

"Hey" He greeted me

"Hey" I replied

"I'm seriously annoyed with this no P.D.A thing" He told me.

"I am to. But come on, which is more fun; getting Caitlyn so annoyed that she keeps shoving us together, Nate getting aggravated and Jason confused Or, us going around camp being together boring people?" I asked him.

"Fine. Only one week it's killing me not telling people"

"Sure, but no favouritism." I told him.

We walked into the cafeteria, I grabbed a fruit salad and a bottle of water but Shane kept putting egg on to my tray. I knew what he was thinking. So I raised an eyebrow. He thought I was going to go back to being bulimic. He took the egg off my tray and ate it him self.

We sat down with Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Ella, Peggy, Tess and Baron and Sander.

Everyone was asking me how I was, trying to catch up with me.

Shane kept rubbing his leg against mine, And kept rubbing his hand on my thigh, under the table. I gave him a glare. He left the table. I left it a couple minutes till I followed him.

He was waiting against a tree. I came and sat on his lap. He looked up and gave me a kiss.

"Don't do that ever again" I told him referring to the teasing under the table.

He grinned. "Do what?" He asked grinning. I snarled. He chuckled.

I sat so I was straddling him. He gave me the evils.

"See, this is exactly what it was like for me." I spoke.

"I cant understand how this is torture. I'm quiet comfy." He answered.

Trust him to be comfy like that.

"We have classes to get to" He responded.

I nodded.

I had become so comfortable around Shane it wasn't even funny. I mean I remember yesterday when he came into the cabin when I was in my underwear it didn't really matter to either of us. I know weird right?

That night at camp fire, I wasn't going to perform but everyone made me. I told them I had nothing to sing. Didn't stop them.

I actually sang a new song I had been working on. Here we go again.

When I finished singing Brown said he wanted to talk to Connect 3 and me. I was confused.

"Mitchie, this is Paul from Lava Records. He happened to be there the night of your performance of that song that knocked us all out" Brown announced.

"Right…So…?" I asked dragging the 'I'

"He was astounded by how much of a performance you gave, he loved your voice, and he thinks you could be a hit." He exclaimed.

"I don't get it" I replied. The boys were glowing.

"He wants to offer you a contract." He told me. Oh this was not happening. I promised myself this would not happen. Dancing. Dreams confusion. Maybe I was making a big mistake. But I love dancing nearly as much as singing. I wasn't sure whether I was ready to drop it yet.

"…Mitchie are you ok?" Someone called.

"Huh? Oh yea I was just thinking" I answered.

"So?" They all asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline so far, it would look like I used Nate Shane and Jason to get this" I told them. All there mouths dropped. I think they expected me to jump over the moon like a normal girl.

"That's not a valid reason." Shane said.

"Then what is? I need time to decide before my world is thrown upside down?" I asked.

"Mitchie it's a big decision but its what you've always wanted" My mom said entering the room.

"My dreams have changed mother." I said sternly.

"Mitchie what's wrong? Is there something else you'd rather do?" Nate asked.

"I have no idea Nathanial." I stated. Jason was the first person to get it. Amazingly so. Jason gasped.

"Its them, those mysterious people have got you brain washed." He told everyone. Everyone knew he was right. Apart from the brain washed part. I wanted to sing so badly. But did I really want to pull off the guys?

I took a diva moment and stormed out of the room.

I went to the dance cabin and began dancing to breath slow by alesha Dixon. It was relaxing. Ballet was calming. When I was finished I heard clapping. Nate?

"Listen Mitchie, I'm going to drop business mode to tell you that you should sign the contract. When we were signed, I hated it. My world my brothers, best friends we were going to change. But we didn't. Because we had each other. Apart from Shane. But he is better now thanks to you. This dance company is always something you can fall back on. Everyone left. We could go find Paul and sign the papers?" Nate told me. He opened his arm. And I slid mine through.

"Thanks Nate." I told him kissing his cheek. "This means a lot to me" I told him before signing the contract.

"Great Paul said. Connect 3 have this year basically off, so we can slowly take your album on. So you can have a sort of hiatus to?" He told me. I was finished with school till next year. I'm 18 in 4 months. Wow. How times fly.

I went to find Shane since I know he is probably pissed off with me.

"Shane?" I called.

"Mitchie…" He sigh. I sat beside him wrapping my arms around him.

"I signed the contract." I told him. He faced me, a smile grew on his face.

"You did?" He asked

"Yup, now my life is going to be as crazy as yours." I said. Kissing his cheek.

"Mitchie, I think were getting to comfortable around each other." He told me joking.

I fake hurt. "Ouch"

"Do you want to stay in my cabin?" He suggest "Brown wont mind, tonight". I nodded. I ran to my cabin to get a pair of pyjamas.

As soon as I got into Shane's cabin he was already in bed.

I then got changed. It didn't matter he was watching. It wasn't even uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised I can control myself." He told me honestly.

"I'm not" I said looking at him. The room hot really warm.

"Shane, There's something called air-conditioning." I sing-song said.

"Its on. It's just really warm tonight. Do you want to wear one of my t-shirts instead of those heavy pyjamas?" He asked. I nodded sliding off my top and sliding on his. I removed my pyjama pants to. He stiffened a bit.

"Maybe I shouldn't sleep here. We both want it, but we can't." I said. He shook his head.

"I can handle myself." He told me. I wanted to make sure. I didn't know how this was going to prove anything. But I did it anyways.

I got on top of him. I was looking down at him. He groaned.

"Your clear." I spoke. "Just"

"Yours killing me." He said. Just then I heard Nate and Caitlyn.

"Shane! I need to atleast get my pyjamas on, you get an alibi ready" I told him sliding off the bed getting my pyjamas on in a hurry.

"Pretend we were watching a movie." He told me. He put a dvd case on the floor and we both lied on the bed pretending to be asleep.

I heard the door creep open.

"They were watching a movie by the looks of things." Nate said.

"Yup, do you see the way he looks at her?" Caitlyn responded.

"Your telling me, there so in love it hurts people around them. You should have heard what Mitchie's mom and Dad were saying. They were all worried about how in love they were. There scared for her." Nate whispered. I smiled in the darkness. Shane grabbed my hand 'in his sleep' and I curled into him 'in my sleep'.

"See even when there asleep there in sync, stupid friendship" Caitlyn said before hitting something really hard. Me and Shane launched up immediately.

"Wh-at…?" I asked groggily.

"We must have fal- hey what are you to doing here?" Shane asked. He looked down at my hand and pulled his away as I did to.

Caitlyn gave us a strange look and Nate looked confused.

"I'll just go…sorry again for falling asleep" I muttered to Shane. He nodded.

As Caitlyn and I left I heard Nate yelling at Shane for being so stupid to see that he was in love with me. I laughed. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Lets go back to the guys I think its time" I chuckled. We walked into the room in mid-argument.

"Maybe we should tell them now. I mean Jason Caitlyn and Nate are annoyed." I said. Shane yelled at Jason to wake up in the other room.

When everyone was sat down. I began laughing so hard. And so did Shane.

"Are you to taking drugs?" Caitlyn asked seriously. This made me laugh harder.

"On a serious note though, you guys were winded up." I said. Laughing slightly.

"What do you mean" Nate replied.

"We have been together since camp started again" Shane said. I began laughing. Caitlyn didn't look convinced. Nate sighed with relief and Jason looked on another planet.

"Leave now" Shane told them. I slipped back into bed beside him. It reminded me of my wild nights of - uh oh. I still hadn't told him. No I didn't have sex. I did under-age drink. Though my drink was spiked. And I had no idea what I was doing.

"Shane I have to tell you something." I whispered

"go on…"

"I may have gone crazy one time when you were gone from my life…

I seen your ring the one I had taken off. So I went out to a disco with Bellow Zero. My drink was spiked. I did get drunk. I'm so sorry…" I said ashamed. He looked up to see if I was serious. He shook his head.

"It's ok, I'm not innocent either. I may have gotten a tattoo underage if you remember." I smiled wrapping my legs around his waist. I sigh in the silence.

"Do you want to tell camp?" He asked, as I lied my head on his bare toned chest. I hadn't thought about this.

"I dunno, do you?" I replied. He looked at me, before deciding. He traced the pattern of my skin.

"I would like to but I seriously don't mind" he answered.

"Either do I" I said.

"Liar!" He retorted. He knew me to well. Of course I minded. But calling me a Liar…

"What do you mean by 'Liar!'" I asked. He looked down.

"I just knew that you were only telling me what I wanted to hear." He muttered.

"And what does that mean" I said slightly annoyed.

"Look, all I'm saying you have a past of telling people what they want to hear." He responded. He did not just say that.

"I wouldn't want to tell you what you want to hear" I mimicked.

"What's your problem?" He asked grumpy.

"Whats my problem? You called me a liar. I was trying to get over that. Get over my past. I thought you knew that?" I shrieked. _Liar liar liar._

"Are you ok?" He asked seriously worried. Insert dramatic break down here. -sarcasm. See how my life is constantly over -dramatic

"Sorry, hormones." I defended, lying my head on his chest, sighing.

"We could just let people see." I told him. He breathed heavily on me. He must be asleep. I love him, so much it actually hurts to be away from him. If he breaks my heart, what could happen to me?

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" A voice whisper shouted.

"Five more minutes mom…" I muttered. I heard a chuckle.

"Its Shane wake up! Time to face the demons." He sigh.

"No, Mitchie doesn't like demons! Leave me alone" I shouted into the pillow. I felt something pulling the covers from me.

"As much as I love you in my shirt, we have to go to breakfast" He said.

I climbed out of bed and I attempted to hit Shane really hard. My hand came in contact with his arm and ouch is all I can say. In a way that's a good thing. And in another Mitchie's hand is really sore. And its red!.

"Shane!" I whined. He laughed. Screw him.

"I hate you!" I retorted.

"You don't you love me" He laughed. My hand is really sore.

"Ow" I complained. I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a tight fitting top and a leather jacket and a pair of glossy black caged heels. I straightened my hair. I cleaned up good lately.

"Mitchie you keep getting more and more beautiful, stop I only have so much self control." I laughed at this.

"COM 'on tiger" I responded grabbing his arm. We were laughing at the fact of him being a tiger and he said that he was. And I was like as if. So he said he'd show me so put me on his back. We were laughing outside the cafeteria. He was swinging me around.

"Shane stop!" I laughed.

"No not until you admit I'm a tiger!" He said.

"No never!" I replied.

"Fine then I'm going to have to carry you everywhere, to prove I am that strong."

"Hate to break it to you but you're a pup!" I claimed.

"You did it now say hello to public embarrassment." He told me carrying me up towards the cafeteria.

"Shane! Put me down" It was to late we had the full attention of the cafeteria. I began struggling to get down.

The whole cafeteria took it to laugh at me. Nate and Caitlyn were both nearly red in face laughing.

"Thanks for the support guys!" I called out. I huffed. And gave up.

He brought me over to the food.

"Hmm…"He began "Food…that Mitchie can't have till she tells me the truth!" He hummed. I hissed.

"Shane…" I whined. He chuckled.

"3 words…" He sang. As soon as we reached our table he say me on his knee like a little lap dog. Caitlyn was still laughing and Nate refused to look , he was hiding his laughter.

"This is way to funny" Caitlyn commented. I glared at her.

I tried to get off Shane but he had me glued to his lap.

"I want food!" I complained. He shook his head.

"Fine I was going to sing tonight but since I'm going to be starved…" I said. He pushed me off his lap. I laughed.

"Your voice really does move people! Notice the pun?" Jason joked. I giggled at his stupidity.

Later Brown asked me to help set up for Camp Jam. I couldn't wait to perform. I couldn't believe I nearly lost a record deal. Things we changing so fast. I had this song in my head, I remember trying to block out a couple months ago. It was a song and I finally put the lyrics and the music together and was going to sing it tonight.

Connect 3 went up on stage and began playing there new hit 'paranoid'.

I had to admit I loved that song.

It was nearly my turn. Tess performed and I had to say I was really proud of her. Getting her life on track again.

"Now we have an upcoming artist to sing one of her rockin' songs" Brown announced.

I sat down at the piano, this was one of the most powerful songs I have ever written ( a/n this song isn't sung or written by Demi Lovato. I just thought it was a beautiful song to describe how heartbroken she was when she left Shane )

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images…_

I had the whole camps attention. I continued singing.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images…_

I could see some camp members crying. Caitlyn was leaning on Nate. Shane was in-between. He was upset / astounded. I'm glad he liked it.

_I never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me..?_

_Good-bye my almost lover_

_Good-bye Hopeless dream_

Brown was happy. I pounded the notes on the piano.

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk in and out of my life?_

I think I had half the camp crying. I got a standing ovation when I finished. They started chanting for another song. Brown nodded.

I could see Shane walking away. Ironically enough the song I was about to say would maybe stop him.

_Don't walk away like you always do_

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been on mind._

_Ever since you've I've been a mess_

He stopped and turned around and raised an eyesbrow. I laughed while singing. I love this song.

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you!_

_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess_

_Since you left._

The whole camp was dancing. I began jamming on stage.

_You were the only one I wanted_

_And you were the first one I fell for._

I hit the high note_s. _

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back get back_

_Get back get back! _

_Oh kiss me like you mean it _

_Like you missed me _

_Cause I know that you do!_

I began laughing as soon as the song finished. Brown, Nate and Caitlyn were clapping the hardest. Shane was looking at my oddly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked jumping off the stage.

"No, but seriously what was with that song choice I really need to go to the bathroom." He said jumping up and down. I laughed and waved him off.

"Mitchie! I really want to work with you on a song. You can really write song_s." _Nate said.

"I will definitely take you up on that" I told him.

Shane returned from the bathroom wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed him. The whole camp gasped. And a voice shouted "Finally!". Brown was laughing to himself. I grinned.

I pulled Shane away from everyone. I was pulling him towards the music room . I began playing a melody on the piano.

_They say the beat of a butterfly's wings_

_Can set off to storm the world away.. Shane sang._

We finished the song. I was so happy. No one could take this moment away from me.

The next day was so exciting for some strange reason. Being a recording artist ( well a future one ) was just hitting me.

Did I ever mention how much I love Caitlyn Gellar?

I walked into the cafeteria, walked? No more like jumped bouncing. I think everyone gave strange looks when I started talking to my apples on the way to my seat. Nate looked at me along with Shane Caitlyn and even Jason. I must have been that mad. I began giggling like crazy. Gaining even more strange looks. I began humming a new song melody under my breath. It was for Caitlyn. I was bouncing in my seat. Latterly.

"I think were going to have to put her on a leash, this is Mitchie Jason-fined." Caitlyn commented.

"Well if your putting me on leash I guess you not going to hear the song I wrote for you…" I sang. The lads chuckled.

"Fine no leads." She gave up. "So when do I get to hear it?" She asked.

"Tonight, I'm going to ask Brown can I sing it tonight" I told her.

"That's mean and un-cool you could sing it now." She sigh.

"You need to stop saying everything is un-cool. It sounds so pre-school" I said. I began bouncing. I began chugging down my water. Shane looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I began rocking side to side in my seat. Nate was glaring.

"Did she take something?" Nate asked worried. I shook my head.

"Need instruments!" I exclaimed. Launching my self from my seat and dancing out of the cafeteria.

"You better go check on your wacko girlfriend" I heard Caitlyn beam.

I began dancing. Grooving. I heard laughing behind me.

"Shut it pop-star!" I shouted. I began cart wheeling my way around camp.

"I didn't get a kiss today" Shane commented. I shrugged.

"I'm way to excited" I answered. Hopping on one foot which wasn't the best idea since I was in heels. The foot I was leaning in the heel of the shoe snapped off. I fell back into the lake. As soon as I rose above the water I was laughing so hard. Shane was worried. And he raised an eyebrow as soon as I started laughing.

I swam to the ladder. And got out. I was laughing the whole way back to the cafeteria.

Everyone's attention turned to me. Laughing. Caitlyn's jaw dropped. I began laughing even harder. I even snorted I was laughing so hard. Shane had to carry me to my seat. I was really cold.

"What in the world?" Nate asked.

"She fell into the lake." Shane replied. I began laughing again. I think I was going crazy. I took off my boot and poured the water onto the floor. I began laughing at this too. Again the camp was staring.

"What is everyone looking at" I asked between giggles.

"A human freak show" Caitlyn told me.

"Where" I asked suddenly alert. "If there's a clown I want to see it!"

"Jason did you give her something this morning?" Shane asked. I laughed again. Was there something wrong with me?

I ran out of the cafeteria one boot on the other off. As I was about to go out the door I attempted to take my boot off. Failing; falling in to a bush. I began laughing again.

"Omg. Someone knock her out!" Caitlyn shouted.

"I heard that Caitlyn!" I shouted back.

I danced off to the kitchen to my mom.

"So it's that day this year?" My mom asked. What day?

"What?" I asked. She sigh.

"You have a seriously giddy day each year" she told me. I laughed.

"Go before you knock something" She ushered me off. I was still wet.

I got changed into a bikini I threw a pair of shorts on and a cami.

I ran off to the lake. I had yet to add something to that song for me and Caitlyn. I laughed and at how I forgot.

I forgot a lot of things like, classes. And my meeting with Shane. But in my defence I did fall asleep on a canoe. Even after my sleep I was still hyper. I had to swim back to camp. It was nearly time for Jam. I flipped back to my camp.

I got dressed into a tight fitting black dress, with loose jewellery. And a pair of flats. I was late for camp. I laughed at that.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled. "Where were you?" She asked worried.

"I fell asleep in a canoe in the middle of the lake!" I laughed.

It was my turn.

"This goes out to one of my bestest friends" I laughed into the microphone.

I began hitting the note on the guitar. I left the d.j to pick up and I grabbed the microphone.

_You come from here I come from there…_

_Were more alike than anyone could ever tell._

I began singing. I dancing around the stage

Caitlyn laughed about the part when I said she may call me uncool. Since she kept calling me that.

_I'm kinda like you your kinda like me._

I gave the drums a belt. Cause I felt like it.

I jumped up and down as I held the note. I made Caitlyn cry!

Mission accomplished.

I began playing the gutair. And I got the d.j to make a remix of my song.

_You sing to me _

_And in your words I hear a melody_

_But in the twilight its so hard to see _

_What's wrong for me…_

I began belting the notes. I even think I jumped.

_Got me ready to go solo…_

_To bad you couldn't stay on key_

_Oh!_.

Everyone got up and began dancing.

_I fell through the hole!_

_Didn't think you could go so low._

I was really enjoying this song.

_I'd rather go to a party alone._

_Then walk around with you on my arm._

I began grooving myself. This song was really electric. I began clapping near the end. I jumped off the stage. Laughing my ass off.

"Mitchie seriously calm down. Great songs by the way." Shane commented.

"Aw Mitchie!" Caitlyn called. I dogged her hug. My favourite song came on. _Selena - arrive._

Everyone was dancing I joined in with Barron and Sander.

Everyone was watching us. We began dancing in sync. I was laughing and really enjoying myself. I realised dancing was just a hobby.

I began humming the song as I danced. When the song finished barron picked me up and dumped me in to the lake. The whole camp looked.

I began laughing. I climbed out of the lake. Everyone was asking was I ok. Shane put me over his shoulder.

"Mitchie I'm putting you to bed. Your like on drugs or something" He said sternly. I suddenly lost my mood.

He kissed my head and tucked me in.

"Stay…" I told him patting inside my covers.

"I can't the girls will be in any minute" He told me not making eye contact. Was he annoyed I was hyper? Annoyed that for once I was happy?

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely something wrong.

"Really, I'm finding that hard to believe." I said, pulling him down. His jaw was clenched. I fell back on my bed waiting for him to tell me.

Five whole minutes went by.

"Fine I'll tell you. The last time you were this happy you cut your self!" He almost yelled. This saddened me.

"I thought I told you I was over that! I thought you believed me?" I questioned my voice breaking slightly. I couldn't believe this.

"How am I saposed to know? You always change your mind!"

"Excuse me hypocrite much?" I shrieked.

"I'm a hypocrite? You're the one who refuses to let people in" He snapped at me. I began crying.

"G..Ge..T out!" I blubbered. He tried to sooth me. I refused to look at him. I just wanted him to leave. How could someone I love hurt me like this. Each time? If you love someone don't you let go?

_**Shane Gray. - P.O.V**_

_**I blew it. Officially. I blew it. The one person I care about more then anything hates me. All because I cared about. All because I refused to bloody understand her. Flaming heck. **_

_**I am pissed. I feel heartbroken. Her voice cracked as she told me to leave. I made a mistake. A big one. A massive one. **_

_**I kicked the door to my cabin open. I threw myself on my bed. I let out a massive sigh. "What happened?" Nate asked. Like he cares to busy wrapped up with Caitlyn or Tess or the other one…Ella? Della? I'm to upset to think straight.**_

"_**I blew it man" I said hitting my head into my pillow. "What did you do? Mitchie is a great girl. You're a Rock star. She loves you and needs you! So much for you being the romantic one." He scoffed. He really needs to stop reading chick magazines. **_

"_**What am I going to do she wont talk to me!" I retorted.**_

"_**You screwed up. You fix it, I just got my best friend back I am not losing her because of you, a massive bone head" He shouted. **_

_**I hadn't really thought of my future. **_

_**I can imagine two beautiful kids, one girl the other a boy.**_

_**I can imagine my wedding with Mitchie. Looking beautiful as usual.**_

_**We live in a country house. Away from the big cities and paparazzi. **_

_**WOW. I really just thought about the future; I have a funny feeling that's all I' m going to be thinking about from now on.**_

Back to Mitchie's P.O.V

_Mrs. Shane Gray. Mrs Mitchie Grey. Mrs. Mitchie Torres- Grey._

I mean honestly were did he think we were going. I'm fuming and heartbroken. My future had seemed so clear. Crystal clear. I would marry Shane. Lose my virginity to him. Continue our career. Maybe get pregnant. Buy a house. Buy a dog? I don't know.

Now its blurry. Like I should find someone else. _Lies, you still and will always love him. What are you talking about_. I have no idea. So Complicated.

I woke up the next morning. Caitlyn was gone. Great I didn't even get to tell her the story. Today stinks. Worse then burgers. Which unfortunately for me it was burgers night.

I ran to help mom before breakfast. I decided I would sit with Tess and Lola today. Maybe meet different people.

I dressed in a cute dress. It was dark blue and it was loose at the top until the top of my waist where it went black and looked like it was a high wasted skirt down to mid- thigh. I had my ring taken off. Once again. I mean what did he expect. He crushed my heart. Again.

I skipped into the cafeteria, fake smile intact. I looked at the breakfast and frowned. Fruit, egg or more egg.

I took an apple and a piece of watermelon. I turned; I could take a left or a right.

Left being : Caitlyn Nate Jason Ella Shane and Peggy.

Right being : Tess, Lola Barron Sander and another girl who I was yet to be introduced to.

I took my chances and took a right.

"Hey Mitchie" Tess said. I smiled. Taking a chunk out of my apple. Yuck.

I put my almost full apple on the tray. Taking up my watermelon and taking a chunk out. I hate food. Literally.

I wasn't really paying attention to Tess. More to the disgusting food on my plate. I decided to bin it. I poured the not even half eaten food into the rubbish bin.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

"Just putting my left overs in the bin" I said to the voice; Caitlyn. She nodded. Handing me a plate of scrambled egg. I could see The table to the left looking at me. I declined and sat at my seat.

"So Mitchie how about you sing with me, tonight?" Tess asked. I nodded.

She squealed. My focus was more to the table were my lover sat. We glanced at each other for a couple seconds to long if you ask me.

His eyes were filled with guilt. And mine, pure sadness. He disappointed me.

"So how come your not over there with Shane?" Lola asked.

"Err.. Haven't seen you in awhile" I scoffed trying to cover it up, failing terrible. She sigh. I said my good-byes and ran off to the deck before class started. I was looking at my wrists. Scars. Mistakes.

"Ready to tell me yet" Caitlyn asked, My vision was blurry as I was on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing wrong" I spluttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea…Says the one who isn't eating. Shane told me what happened."

"And? He upset me." I told her, trying to fog my tears.

"'He' Had a point" She said putting quatations on the 'he'. How could she say that. My best friend.

I had to sing that stupid song that I wrote with Tess tonight.

I didn't bother crying. Instead I was focused on the future.

Tess suggested we both wear black and silver. I agreed.

I wore a quiet short dress. And a pair stilettos. It wasn't something I would probably wear ever.

We got on the stage.

_Mm-pop!_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club,_

_But me so I'll show love_

_So its me so show me love_

I sang. When we got to the chorus we both began laughing and did the shoulder thing. Everyone seemed to love it except the 'to the lefts'.

Somewhat someone peed in there cherrio's this morning.

I wrote a song I wanted to sing.

I played the piano. Everyone who was talking turned there attention to me.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_

_Can't believe that I've put up with all this pain._

_I used to sing into twisted symphony _

_There words that had me trapped inside you misery…_

I sang. I was completely eye contacted with Shane. I spat some of the words at him. He looked heartbroken. Good enough for him. My best friend well so called best friend was on his side. And I was leaving camp early before of it. Because of him. Nate was blinking. Caitlyn looked sorry. Guilty.

"I'd just like to say I've had a brillant time here at camp. But this will be my last day and time here. Thanks guys!" I announced into the mic.

Jason shrieked. Jumping and stage hugging me. I had to give him the cold treatment. It would be the only way I could forget about the person I love. I told him to please get off me. And I walked away. I don't know what would have happened if I had gotten an apology earlier.

Shane and Caitlyn were crying. Nate was shouting at him.

I love Nate we were two alike. I couldn't not give him a hug.

So I did. Jason looked blankly at me. I felt bad so I gave him one to. To which he sighed. Happily.

Brown beckond me over for karaoke. I felt like singing gives you hell. It resembles my situation to well. I mean did I really have to go to town with this. Yes. I love him with all my heart. Why couldn't he just apologize?

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels outta place._

_When you see my face how it gives you hell._

I sang my heart out. Giving him glances every now and then.

Brown asked me for some what a mini concert. For future purposes. I told him I would.

A new song I had just writen would start me off. _Stop and Erase._

_You think you know me so well_

_You put me down to build you up._

_Your kicking me around _

_You just can't get enough…_

_**I kicked the microphone down and picked it up with my foot. I liked dancing towards the music. I started playing another new song. Written for a certain blonde. Who I asked up on stage. Tess. I had strangely grown attached to her. Tess sat on the piano stool.**_

_I was looking in the mirror _

_Trying to find a new reflection wanna take the road_

_Lets travel down a new direction._

Tess was laughing and people were smiling and laughing at it as I pulled Tess apart indacting to things in the song. I think I even seen Caitlyn smirk. Tess hugged me when the song finished.

_You had me to get her and hear I thought it was me…_

I sang as the new song just flowed into my head. I really was just staring at Shane as I sang this.

A new song I only sang in private was all I had left. I knew Brown wouldn't approve but what the hey?

_1! 2! 3! 4!_

_I used to hate you but now I love you_

_So I rose so I rose…_

I cut out the bad words and people gasped. I shrugged. A lot of people really liked the song so should I really care?

The next song I played the melody for and pulled Shane on the stage.

_They say the beat of a butterflies wings could set off a storm a world away…__**Shane sang.**_

_What if there right and the smallest of things could set off the strongest hurricane.__** I sang.**_Our hands brushed off each others a couple of times. We smiled. I shouted for Nate. The song we had wrote

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry for breaking us apart…_

Everyone loved. It brown congratulated me and said I would go far.

I thanked him and walked over to Caitlyn sitting on the wall.

"Mitchie…" She blubbered into my shoulder. I soothed her.

"It's ok" I shhed hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…" She stuttered.

"It's ok."

"You have to go find Shane. He dissolved." she told me. I nodded walking away.

He wasn't impossible to find. He sat on the deck.

"Shane?" I asked into the darkness. He looked up. I could see the black-bags underneath his eyes.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry. I didn't think. And I love you and your not saposed to hurt people you love. Please don't leave I swear-" I cut him

off, with a kiss.

"it's the only way to shut you up." I smirked.

"So…?" He trailed off.

"Your cramming my style" I told him pushing him lightly.

"You don't have as style."

"I do to. Sorry I'm not in to your cookie-popstar stuff." I responded.

"Yea right. Our music rocks. And its rock-star." He told me chuckling lightly.

"Oh yea. Your music is not rock-star." I said with a joking attitude.

"And your music is…?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh it's on" He said getting up and wiping his pants down.

"It is so on" I answered. "Tomorrow at the 2nd last jam"

"New song." He asked.

"See you then popstar." I said kissing him.

I walked off. How could I possibly come up with an awesome rock song by then? He makes me wanna die. Hypothetically speaking.

That could work.

I sat down playing with chords. Till I had the song. It was going to kick-ass.

That day classes went easily. I heard people whispering about rock-off tonight.

At lunch Caitlyn just burst out and asked.

"Are you two like having a jam off tonight" She blurted.

"You could see that but on there half" I indicated to Connect 3 "Its going to be pop-star music."

"Oh you are so going down Torres" Shane spoke up.

"We shall see…" I trailed off. "See you guys later" I said before skipping off.

I heard Caitlyn mutter something about how she didn't say anything to her about music and then something about how it must be that good.

I grinned at this.

I got ready that night. I wore red lipstick and a black dress and black low top converse to dress it down.

The jam performers' were brilliant. It was nearly time. Caitlyn was like bouncing in her seat.

"Now there been a lot a lot a lot of buzz in camp about this so I think we will have to see for our self's. Since this is a 'rock' camp" Brown announced. Connect 3 began starting up the music.

'm hot, you're coldYou go around like you knowWho I am, but you don'tYou got me on my toesI'm slipping into the lavaAnd I'm trying to keep from going underBaby you turn the temperature hotterCause I'm burning up, burning upFor you babyCome on girlI fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)Can't hold myself backHigh heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)It's all by yourselfGotta catch my breathI'm slipping into the lavaAnd I'm trying to keep from going underBaby you turn the temperature hotterCause I'm burning up, burning upFor you baby…

They continued. And hopped off stage.

"Beat that" Shane said giving me joking evils.

"With pleasure" I said the camp went 'OOOHHH'

"Barron give me something with a little edgy beat. Brown can you turn the amp a little" I told them.

_Take me I'm aliveNever was a girl with a wicked mindBut everything looks better when sun goes downI had everythingOpportunities for eternityAnd I couldnt long to the nightYour eyes, your eyesI can see in your eyesYour eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love will burn up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyesMake me wanna dieTaste me, drink my soulShow me all the things that I shouldn't knowAnd there's a new moon on the riseI had everythingOpportunities for eternityAnd I couldnt long to the nightYour eyes, your eyesI can see in your eyesYour eyes everything in your eyes, your eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love will burn up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)Make me wanna dieI'll die for you my love, my loveI'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)I'll die for you my love, my loveWell burn up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyesI'm burning in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyesI'm burning in the lightMake me wanna die _

"Oh yea I brought it" I spoke in to the microphone.

Brown was just staring at me.

"You wrote that in less then 24 hours?" Nate asked glaring.

"Yup" I responded. "Was it that bad?" I asked

"No! Mitchie you have to put that on your album" Shane gasped.

"Thanks…I guess" I spoke. I was happy they liked it. Everyone high fived me.

"Docks?" Shane asked.

I followed him down.

"Hey pop-star" I said placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey" He breathed. I sat beside him placing me head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time resulting in us both laughing.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was one of the best kisses I've had in awhile. We began having a make-out session.

"It burns" I heard a screaming Jason, well scream.

I laughed. Good times. I liked Shanes new hair. Short & Wavy.

"We better go back to the camp fire. There melting smores." I said.

"Sure just one thing" He said. He paused and attacked me with kisses. I chuckled goofily. I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. His arms were wrapped around my waist. His head rested on mine.

"Its super cold." I shivered.

"I'd offer you a jacket but I don't have one." He told me hugging me closer. I turned around so we were hugging and we attempted to walk backwards like this.

"This is nice but isn't working" He informed me. I grinned.

"My ring. Its in my back pocket" I told him.

"This ring?" He asked removing it from my back pocket. It was difficult to see since we were walking and hugging. I took if off him and slipped back on and kissed him. I touched his tattoo. He laughed.

"It tickles!" He said.

"Were nearly at camp fire" I told him. He turned me around and put his arms around my waist and his head on mine. I held his arms close to me.

"I love you Shane" I sigh happily.

"I love you too Mitch" He said with a wink. I laughed.

We got to camp and I sat on his lap. I gazed up at the stars.

"Want a smore?" He asked.

"Yes please!" I grinned. He stuffed it in my mouth. I frowned.

"You're a cute chipmunk!" He laughed. I shoved a smore in his mouth too.

"Now were matching." I grinned and swallowed.

"Caitlyn and Nate, are going to think were idiots" He responded.

"Ha! They don't think they know it" I exclaimed

"You just called your self dumb in which case I already knew it" He smirked. I frowned.

"It's ok I think its hot" He whispered. I grinned. He pecked my lips.

"What's with the looks people keep giving me" I asked.

"There jealous cause' you have the Shane Gray"

"True. But if they knew the real Shane they wouldn't be lining up" I joked.

"So funny Mitch." He said sarcastically. He kissed me.

"Best not to make-out in front of camp" I laughed. I rested my head against his chest.

"Don't break my heart" I muttered.

"I won't" He whispered into my ear.

I turned around to straddle him. I hugged him tightly.

"I seriously love you" He mumbled in my ear.

"I seriously love you too" I said.

"I thought about the future a few days ago and now I can't stop" He admitted. I played with a curl on his head.

"Enlighten me" I asked.

"I seen us, married, in a country house away from the paparazzi and two kids. Oh and a dog" He told me I grinned exactly what I imagined.

"That's exactly what I want"

"Really?"

"Yes" I answered. He grinned and I hugged him tightly.

"Caitlyn and Nate are very close" He commented.

"Way to ruin the moment"

"Sorry" He kissed my head and that made everything alright again.

I yawned.

"Bed?"

"Bed" I agreed.

He picked me up. I shouted night to Jason Nate and Caitlyn.

We lied down on his bed.

"I want you to move in with me" He asked out of the blue.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I mean it would be just you and me in New York and Me You Jason and Nate in California. And me and you in New Jersey." He informed me.

"How many homes do you have?"

"Well a couple maybe 7 but I'm only in a couple a few times a year." He informed me.

"This is a good time to start laughing. Haha! Your so funny Shane." I snorted. He wasn't laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing?" I asked seriously.

"Because, I'm serious" He said not blinking. I laughed fakly and then just cut off.

"Your serious" I dropped my smile.

"Yes! Duh"

"Oh dear…" I muttered. Was this really happening? "We better get some sleep, err night?"

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing"

"Right" He said dragging the 'I'. He rolled on top of me. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm just tired" I yawned. He dropped the subject and rolled over. I knew he wouldn't really just drop it. The truth is if I moved in with him. It would hurt me more. Each time he left. Each time I left.

I woke up and Shane was zoned out. I was going to be late so I ran to my cabin. I got changed into a pair of blue and white striped shorts and a white singlet that said I recycled my homework to save the environment . I grabbed a pair of white low-top converse. I slightly curled my hair.

I ran out the door to breakfast. There was no classes today since it was Sunday. I plugged in my earphones. New Classic - Joey Parker.

I began moon-walking backwards. I nearly tripped and so I began laughing. It was funny at the time.

That's when I bumped in to someone. I'd never seen him before.

"Hey, sorry" I apologized.

"Oh, it's ok Mitchie right?" He asked putting his hand out.

"Yea. You?" I replied shaking his hand.

"Leon. Dancing is my game. I seen you the other night. You can dance" He told me. I grinned.

"Thanks, I guess. I think you should show me you moves" I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Duh!"

"That would be so cool." I slipped my arms through his.

"Breakfast or Dance hall?" I asked. He pointed in the direction of the dance hall.

When we got there I began warming up.

"What are you listening too?" He asked me. I took the earphones out of my Ipod, and put it in the dock in the corner.

New Classic began blasting out.

_**( the scene is just like the scene in another Cinderella story combined )**_

We began tangoing. I slipped my leg around his back and he flipped me around.

"You have moves" He noticed while we were dancing.

"Well I guess the music just speaks to me" I remarked.

"What if you don't have the language for it"

"I brought my translator" I grinned.

"Smart girl." He laughed.

When we finished dancing we decided to go for a walk.

"So…I just hope you know I'm gay" He told me.

"Make's sense I've never met a straight guy yet who dance like you" I replied honestly. He laughed.

"So your dating the Shane Grey" He smirked.

"Were not dating, I'm his girlfriend I think we've got through that 'I'm dating Shane Grey stage" I giggled.

"He is good-looking isn't he" He said in a fake British accent. I pushed him lightly.

"It getting close to Lunch. I haven't seen Caitlyn or Shane all day, the worry!" I said in fake anxiety.

He gave me a piggy-back to the cafeteria. He was trying to crack a joke about blonde's that only came out in him insulting him self.

He put me down at the door. The whole cafeteria was giving me dirty looks.

"What's with the looks?" Leon asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out" I pointed out.

"This is Leon" I said introducing him to the group.

"Hi" Caitlyn said spitefully.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"You and Him. I mean honestly how could you?" She snapped.

"Hold on now a second, what do you mean Me and him" I replied calmly.

"Ditches us to go make-out with him." She answered. Me and Leon burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" Leon asked.

"Yes now get lost" Nate finally snapped.

"Mitchie I can't tell them" Leon muttered.

"It's ok. There being jerk's to actually think that I'd cheat" I spat.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

"For god sake I'm gay you nit-wits." Leon roared. The whole café's head snapped up. He ran off.

"Great. Thanks a lot you guys" I said before dropping my tray and running after him.

He was gone. I couldn't be bothered to find him, and I was hungry.

I walked back into the cafeteria. I sat down with them slamming down my tray down. They were all giving me apologetic eyes. I didn't realise that Shane wasn't there. I haven't seen him all day. I bit into my apple really hard, smashing it against my teeth. The taste was vulgar. But I swallowed.

Just then Shane sat down.

"So he's gay" He came straight out and said it.

"Yes" I snapped.

"Whoa! I was only asking" He told me. I stabbed the watermelon with a fork.

"Sorry, it just annoyed me. God people just jump to conclusions. I bumped into him. He likes to dance so we hung out. Wow major crime lock me up in a jail cell" I said laughing slightly. I picked up my smashed watermelon and it fell to piece's.

"Next time stabbing food with a fork may not be the best idea" Caitlyn chuckled. I smiled.

"Nice shirt" Shane commented.

"It might happen one day, when I've run out of excuses" I said proudly.

"Can you do that, I wish I tried that in school" Jason sigh. We all laughed.

"Final Jam is coming soon. Who do you think is going to win?" I asked.

"I'd tell you but then I would have to kill you" Shane exclaimed.

"If you really want me dead" I sigh dramatically.

"So…about this tour in Europe. When are you leaving?" Caitlyn asked the lads. _What European tour?_

"Um…" Shane said awkwardly. I attempted to pick up my watermelon with my fork.

"I'm going to get some more water melon" I said. Before sliding off my seat. I can't believe he didn't tell me. Like what? He might as well of told me the day he was leaving. Nate told Caitlyn and there just friends. I was supposed to be Shane's lover. And was I told? I don't think so.

There was no watermelon left. I picked up a handful of cherries. I can knot the stalk in my mouth.

I sat down and put a cherry in my mouth straight away.

"So…" Nate said nervously. I must have been making funny faces trying to knot the cherry. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. I open my mouth to show her the knot. She laughed.

"What its fun." I sigh.

"Well that's depressing." Nate said. That might have been the wrong thing to say. Past depression person here 'me'. Shane coughed and rubbed circles on my leg.

"No it's ok it's just a word. Right. A lot of thing's are _just_ words" I breathed.

"I'm sorry Mitchie I didn't mean…" Nate trailed off.

"Guys it's not a big deal. Drop it please" I begged.

"so…" Caitlyn began

"So…" I repeated.

"A word's just a word till you mean what you say right?" Jason asked blankly.

"Oh my god Jason you're a genius!" I yelled. They all looked at me like I was gone up the nutter.

"I grabbed a grape off Shanes tray.

"I will see you guys later" I said before skipping off happily.

_A word's just a word'Til you mean what you sayAnd Love isn't love'Til you give it awayWe've all gotta giveYeah something to give to make a change…._

Jason was my saviour. I was still annoyed with Shane I mean why didn't he tell me about the tour. You ask someone to move in with you and then you leave for 2 months minimum. Because that really says I love you.

But I wasn't going to let Shane Grey get in the way of my extraordinary good mood.

I finished the song just in time for lunch. I waltzed into the lunch with piano notes written on my arms. I had no paper left. I picked a load of food. More than I would normally eat. I picked up pasta and a fruit salad, that was loads for me. I sat down with my peeps.

"I was wondering no one has a violin?" I asked.

"A violin?" Shane repeated.

"That's what I said didn't I?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Mitch, what's on your arms?" Caitlyn asked.

"Jason's amazing-ness" I told her. This cause Her ,Nate & Shane to burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Jason we will be the ones having the last laugh." I told him. He smirked. I gave him a high five. I stuffed my face with pasta because I was desperate to find a violin.

"Your stuffing your face?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Are you guys done yet I want to show you something." I hurried them.

"Yes" They echoed."Does anyone know where I could find a violin?" I asked.

"Music room" Nate pointed out. I pulled them all along with me.

When we arrived at the music room, they were all really eager. I was to.

"I wrote this. And I was just thinking about what Jason said. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. How people can be so cruel and how one person can say something and it goes around, like a light." I said in a rush to get all the words out.

"I want us all to sing it. I wrote the parts down on the sheet oh and yes Caitlyn you are singing." I sang.

I showed them all the sheet and Nate began playing the notes on the gutair. I just strummed in the violin.

_A word's just a word'Til you mean what you sayAnd Love isn't love'Til you give it awayWe've all gotta giveYeah something to give to make a changeSend it onOn and onJust one hand can heal anotherBe a partReach a HeartJust one spark starts a fireWith one little actionThe chain reaction will never stopMake it StrongShine a Light and Send It OnJust smile and the world will smile along with youThat small act of loveIs spent for one will become twoIf we take the chancesTo change circumstancesImagine all we can doIf we...Send it onOn and onJust one hand can heal anotherBe a partReach a HeartJust one spark starts a fireWith one little actionThe chain reaction will never stopMake it StrongShine a Light and Send It OnSend it onOh Send it onThere's Power in all of the choices we makeSo I'm starting now there's not a moment to waitA word's just a word'Til you mean what you sayAnd love is not love'Til you give it away!Send it onOn and onJust one hand can heal anotherBe a partReach a HeartJust one spark starts a fireWith one little actionThe chain reaction will never stopMake it StrongShine a Light and Send It OnOn and onJust one hand can heal anotherBe a partReach a HeartJust one spark starts a fireWith one little actionThe chain reaction will help things startMake it StrongShine a Light and Send It OnShine a Light and Send It OnShine a Light and Send It On_

"Well?" I asked. " I told you already I love Jason!"

"That was really, how would you say. Moving" Nate told me giving me a hug. "It was pure genius. Who knew Jason?"

"I'll see you guys later." I told them. They said good-bye and walked off. Everyone except and certain someone I really didn't want to say anything to.

"Mitch…" He trailed off putting his hand under my chin.

"Don't you 'Mitch' me" I snapped pulling myself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Ok. I don't want to go. I though if I didn't say anything about the tour it wouldn't happen." He told me sadly.

"I'm not mad, just a little upset and disappointed" I sigh. "But it's ok"

"I'll make it up to you" He promised me.

"Better" I muttered into his chest. I hugged him.

The next day I woke up and got a pair of skinny jeans on and a t-shirt that said "I love my nerd" and it had a pair of over-sized glasses on it. I loved it. Shane was my dork. I laughed at my own joke. I brought my overly sized glasses with me for the laugh. I put them handing off my jeans pocket.

I arrived in the cafeteria. Caitlyn began laughing.

"Your t-shirt" She snorted. "Shane will get insulted by that"

"He wont. Because he's my dork!" I exclaimed laughing.

He sat down. Caitlyn and Nate were laughing.

"Here I'll prove it" I told them. I took out my over sized glasses. I slid the glasses on Shane's face.

"Ha! They actually suit him!" She scoffed.

"Told you!" I stuck my tongue out. Shane looked confused in all this.

I pointed to my shirt.

"Should I be insulted by that?" He asked.

"No, because you're my nork!" I said happily sitting on his lap.

"Whats a nork?" He asked.

"A mix between a nerd and a dork" I told him. He pouted.

"What's the answer to pie?" I asked Shane.

"3.8765434 there are more but that's an infinity number" He asked simply.

"see what I mean, Shane your such a dork. Who knows that off the top of there heads?" I said. They all began laughing.

"Don't worry you're a hot dork" I whispered in his ear. He grinned.

"As long as I'm a hot dork" He whispered back. I snorted.

"You did not just snort" Nate laughed.

"That's what dork's do" I snorted again, speaking like I had a nasal problem.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn asked.

"Didn't you ever hear the song that goes; Cause my brothers so fly and my jeans are so tight that I make these people bounce!" I rapped.

"That's not a song" Nate observed.

"Yea I made it up…" I said and then I snorted.

"Your weird" Jason said seriously. That made us all crack up.

"Bounce! Just bounce let me see your body bounce!" I rapped again laughing. "Yea… its what all us nerd lingers are singing"

"Using your song writing abilities to write…crap?" Shane said.

"Do the ham and cheese do the chicken wang, It could catch on" I laughed.

"What are you taking?" Caitlyn asked "I want some" She laughed.

"Nothing, I just feel full on energy! Like I want to jump off a cliff!" I exclaimed.

"Hold her down" Nate told Shane. I think they were serious.

"S'h'eriously Nathanial?" I asked pretending to have sinus problems. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Leon walked in and people were whispering. I hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Leon!" I called bouncing in my seat. He walked over.

"Why are you wearing overly sized glasses?" He asked.

"Cause' there awshwume." I said with my nasal. "Sit down!"

He sat beside me. He began laughing. Shane was rubbing circles on my palm.

"Do you wanna see my weird talent?" I asked them.

"Ok…" Caitlyn said reluctantly. I popped my shoulder out of place. I wiggled it around. Nate cringed. I picked my shoulder up and put it back in.

"That's not normal" Shane told me.

"I dislocated my should jumping off the roof. Never bothered popping it back in fully…Don't look at me like you never wanted to be a Barbie doll!" I informed them.

"Lemme see that body bounce baby! Let me see body right! Yea man! I'm the kinda girl who likes to bounce and I'm the kind of girl who has a pet mouse yea I'm the kind of girl who likes to scream!" I echoed. I gained very very strange looks

"B to the O to U to the C to the N to the E wait I can't dance…that's ok we'll show you how to bounce" I jammed.

"Mitchie, your so weird" Caitlyn told me.

"Oh come on don't tell you never have wanted to go 60's" I grooved.

They all shook there heads.

"That will change." I sigh.

"Not going to happen" Shane coughed. I hit him in the chest.

"Fine. I'm not going to talk to any of you guys in English any more." I told them.

"How are we saposed to answer you?" Nate asked obviously trying to trick me.

"No es mi problema" I responded mean; Not my problem.

"I'm guessing that means, not my problem?" Caitlyn asked.

"Construir un puente y superarlo. Y ni siquiera pensar en pedir a mi madre en busca de ayuda!" I instructed them.

"I have no idea what that means…I speak English" Jason said slowly.

"How many languages do you speak and what are they?" Leon asked.

"Falo francês italiano espanhol e português obviamente oh e eu sou quase fluente em alemão, mas sim ... Quase. Talvez eu deva falar francês tão somente Shane me entende?" I asked.

"You can't speak a different language in classes." Shane pointed out.

"Je vais tirer sur la carte brune oncle qui adoucit toujours le haut. Buh-Lieve-moi" I said to Shane. He laughed.

"Que prévoyez-vous à dire? Il oncle Brown tous méchant avec moi si je parle français?" He asked me in French.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais est le stress de la part oncle. De cette façon, il oublie ce que je dis parce qu'il sait qu'un jour il sera mon oncle si oui dans ta face!"

"Cut it out please less flirty in French please its bad enough in English" Caitlyn gagged.

"vas te faire encule Chloé! Ha that's la première fois que je n'ai jamais injurié il a été en français!" I scoffed. Shane just stared. I shrugged it off.

"You did not just say that" Shane gaped.

"Il allait arriver un jour ... L'amour vous insérez ici grin" I smirked.

"Yea yea, yea. How do you plan to sing tonight?" Shane wondered.

"Veremos este soy yo" I sang the last part.

"Adios!" I waved kissing Shane quickly on the lips.

This is me - Spanish Version; French Version; Italian version.

Spanish Duh.

I was right about 'Uncle' Brown. It really thawed him out. The night couldn't have came any faster. In my opinion.

"_Next we'll have Mitchie Torres singing something that might be fimilar to a lot of you" Dee announced._ She gave me the stage. My mom was going to be hear for this Jam. She would be proud of me.

When I finished the song my mom was smiling brightly at me.

I didn't say anything. I just got off stage.

"Now that sounded hot" Someone breathed in my shoulder. It was obvious who it was.

"Shame, my boyfriend isn't hot. It's a pity." I sigh over-dramatically.

"Hey!" He defended himself. I hugged him.

"It's late. I better go sleepy-byes" I told him yawning.

"I'll walk with you" He told me. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Night Jerk" I said before pulling myself from him and walking into my room.

I was glad we had tomorrow off. I could chill out.

I woke up that morning with the sun shining through onto my face. Caitlyn was still asleep, so I ran quickly to the bathroom and got changed into a pale preen top with a flamingo and a light pink jacket and a pair of denim shorts. I wore my bikini underneath.

I turned on my Ipod. I went straight to the cafeteria. I was the first one. I got a variety of fruit and sat down. I turned my Ipod up. It was a pretty hot morning.

About ten minutes later people started piling in to the room. I couldn't care less. I just sat at my table alone. It didn't faze me. I only had half my breakfast finished when Nate and Jason joined me. They were mouthing things. I couldn't hear because of my earphones. So I just pointed at them and continued eating. About another ten minutes later Caitlyn joined us. I was still listening to my music. I didn't want to throw myself into conversation really. Just wanted to relax.

Your love is my drug started to play when Shane entered I found that really coincidental. He sat down beside me. I could see people mouth things. And then Shane turned to me. I pulled an earphone out.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I repeated.

"Were going to the lake what do you think" He informed me.

"Well, I actually have to do something before hand" I said before putting the earphone back in. He pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I looked at my watch. I just had to leave.

"Something, I got to go" I announced before leaving.

"She's up to something…" Caitlyn said quietly after I left. I heard her.

I arrived at the dance studio and Justin was there like I had thought. Justin was a guy I met at the start of camp. He was adorable. We promised we would write together.

"Hey stranger" He laughed.

"Hey Justin"

"So do you want to start on the song. We could perform it. I know its hard to sing while you sing. But it will be me singing and I don't mind" He told me.

"Sure" I answered. We began working on the lyrics to song. I ended up writing most of it. But he did help quiet a bit. We decided on calling the song 'One less lonely Girl'.

It was a pretty awesome song. We danced through lunch. Until we got everything perfect. We hugged good-bye and I set of to the docks.

Nearly everyone was there. Ella and Tess were tanning. Caitlyn was trying to push Baron in to the water. Shane Nate and Jason were having a cannon ball competition. All the other lad's who's names I didn't know were frothing at the mouth at girls in bathing suits. I laughed at there amateur dives. I turned on the CD player. I flicked through the songs. I found a song I remember from when I was younger. Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Shane's head snapped up and I began do the chicken dance. He began laughing; I started mouthing the words. He laughed and climbed out of the lake. I quickly changed the song to California Girls. His arms snaked around my waist. He was all wet.

"Your wet get off me" I whined.

"Come in to the water." He begged. I turned to him and gave him a glare.

"Please Mitch? You did ditch me at lunch" He whined.

"I didn't ditch you. I was helping a friend" I stated.

"Seriously, a friend I haven't met?" He asked faking shocked. I pushed him into the lake.

"In your face" I laughed.

"Oh your getting it now" He said getting out of the water

I ran straight into Justin.

"Sorry Justin, I was running away from a silly pop-star" I laughed.

"It's cool. Are you going in?" He asked.

"Depends, if I'm thrown in or I get a choice. But yea I guess" I told him.

"I bet I can so cannon ball better then you"

"Yea right" I scoffed.

"Chicken" He chuckled.

"Oh it's on" I said pushing his shoulder lightly. Shane was laughing his ass off in the water. Justin ran and threw him self into the water creating a quiet big splash. I have him evils. I through my t-shirt over my head ( I had my bathing suit on ) And pulled my shorts off and legged it in to the water throwing all my weight on it. I touched the bottom of water. I swam all the way over to Shane under the water. He wasn't looking down. I swam around his bigger.

"Boo!" I whispered in his ear. He shrieked. I started laughing really hard.

"Laugh it up" He said before turning around and pecking my lips.

"So Justin's your new friend. Haven't really heard much on him." He commented.

"So it's a popularity contest?" I asked

"No. It's just I only know him from Hip-Hop all though he is a good little mover" He chuckled.

"Well wait until tonight" I said sticking my tongue out.

We messed around swimming and talking. And maybe some underwater making-out. And over-water making out. Insert -LOL - here.

Today was the best day of camp so far. After when me and Shane got back together. The only annoying part was that the girls out-ruled Caitlyn Me and the Boy's on movie choice.

"What girl doesn't like Twilight?" Tess asked.

"Me and Caitlyn." I duh'ed.

"Whats wrong with it?" She asked. The whole camp took intrest in this.

"The movies so annoying; Oh Edward…Jacob no. Bite me!" I mocked.

"It is not." Ella defended. "There both sweet cute and -"

"And Gag me" I cut her off. Me and Caitlyn made pretend vomiting noises. The lad's chuckled and the girls stuck there noses up and put the DVD on.

We all sat down and watched the annoying movie. It was the seen where Edward kissed Bella. I started fake gagging.

"Shut it Torres!" Lola laughed.

"For god sake what is with the panting can't he just frigging kiss her. He doesn't have to fling him self against a wall. She isn't ugly" I said sarcastically. The lad's burst out laughing.

"Your not getting the point." Tess said.

"What is the point then?" I asked.

"The point is he's a vampire with a desire he is not sure of and he wants to test the waters." Tess said simply.

"First that was cliché and second he's a vampire, he drinks blood not water" I said smartly.

"Your so smart with your sarcasm" Tess laughed sarcastically.

"Why thank you!" I accepted the sarcastic comment.

The movie was nearly over. We were coming to the part were they were going to prom. Charlie was trying his hardest not to shoot him.

"Oh come on, I though me and Charlie were on to something we both want him dead. If he doesn't pick up that gun I swear to god I will!" I said seriously. Shane was gripping the seat trying his hardest not to laugh.

The movie was over and everyone was gathering there things. I was about to leave but Brown called me over.

"I have brilliant news. I think your going to be happy with it" Brown said bashfully.

"I'm listening." I said bright fully.

"Well, lava just called and Connect 3 are going on tour to Europe for 4 months. They need two opening acts. They want one to be the winner of final jam and the other to be you" He said happily. I squealed and jumped in to his arms.

"Your serious?" I asked giddly. He nodded.

"There also a small matter of you having a manager. Now I was talking to Lava and they said they could get you someone or you could pick someone close to you" He said smiling. I think he was trying to drop a hint.

"Hmm…Who do I know who has experience with music. Is the best and is close to me and might some day be my uncle?" I asked clue-less. He smirked.

"Brown will you be my manager." I asked grinning widely.

"Of course I will, and about this tour Connect 3 doesn't know and Lava said to keep it that way. It will be a surprise make Shane better on tour. They know how you effect him. Believe me." He said. I grinned. I love Uncle Brown. I just hope Justin wins Final Jam. Brown filled me on the details. Me and Final Jam winner would be in a tour bus together with no contact with Connect 3 for the first week until our first show there we would surprise them.

I was grinning that morning when I woke up. Not just the fact it was final jam.

I was late for breakfast that morning. I was doing happy Egyptian dance into the cafeteria.

"Why are you so happy?" Shane asked grinning.

"Because I just realised something. It hit me like a ton of bricks" I said laughing. I picked my breakfast. I wasn't the only one late. Justin walked in the door and I called him over.

"People this is Justin the coolest dude ever!" I told them beckoning him to sit beside me. Shane Nate Jason and Caitlyn were in a conversation about the tour. I heard Justin humming one less lonely girl under his breath. I laughed.

"Nothing, nothing" I muttered quickly as they all looked at me. Caitlyn and Nate were looking at each with flirty eyes. Nothing gets passed me.

"So how long have you liked each other?" I asked Nate and Caitlyn.

"What are you on about?" Nate asked blushing slightly.

"Yea Mitchie go get your head tested." She said joking I could see a hint of pink in her cheeks. They were so going to be together soon.

"So are you going to put in some killer JB move in final jam?" I asked Justin.

"For sure" He answered. I love the way he talks. It's adorable.

"Are you even nervous?" I asked he didn't seem it at all.

"A little. I'm pumped." He told me. He had cute face.

"We have classes. Do you want to go?" Justin asked. I nodded.

"Me and Justin have managing class with Brown." I told Shane before pecking him lightly on the lips.

We arrived at the class. I wasn't paying attention. I was excited about the tour. I was pondering about tour. Justin was flicking pieces of paper at me during class but I was in a big daze. He was grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Class was over and all we had learned was how to get gig's and stuff.

I said good-bye to Justin and said I'd see him at lunch.

I walked on in something, Nate making out with Melody. I couldn't believe him.

I coughed rather loudly.

"God Mitchie, just cause your dating Shane doesn't mean you can be like that" Melody said rather rudely. I didn't think Nate was that bad but I corrected myself. I gagged my self.

"Stop being so immature Mitchie and sit down" Nate snapped at me. I looked away. I was so angry at him. I was not going to sit with him at lunch anyways.

Class began and he was shooting Caitlyn glances. I couldn't believe him.

I was looking forward to this tour but Nate like this…I'm glad I'm going to be away from him for a week.

When class was over Caitlyn waited behind she expected me to wait also but I stuck my nose up in the air and walked out. Justin was waiting with his acoustic guitar in hand.

"Hey Bieber!" I yelled.

"Hey Torres, what's with the look?" Justin asked. I was thinking about Nate.

"Talk and Walk." I instructed. We started walking.

"Spill it shawty" He laughed.

"I walked in on Nate and Melody making out and he keep leading Caitlyn on." I told him.

"He's a player. The whole I'm an innocent rockstar image was officially ruined in your eyes and mine I see" He said sternly.

"Darn straight. If Shane wants to sit with me let him move. No way am I sitting there with him" I said spitefully.

"'Ight'" He said simply. We walked into the cafeteria searching for a free table. There wasn't any. The only table that had a slight bit of room was Nate Caitlyn Shane Jason Tess Peggy Ella and the female dog Melody. I seen Melody whisper something to Shane and his face dropped. I rolled my eyes as Justin & I tried to squeeze in to a full table full on Justin's friends. We were squished up really bad. Shane walked over.

"Mitchie don't squish your self up come over" Shane beckoned. Justin was talking to some girl. So I left. He would be OK.

I sat down beside Shane pushing Melody out of the way. Nate was talking away to Caitlyn. This really annoyed me so I began stabbing my apple with my fork.

"You know what I hate?" I said. "People who lead other people on and then they mess it all up" I said angry. Nate actually looked scared.

"What's this about Mitch?" Shane asked. I looked at Nate. I'm not a sell out.

"It's two people at this table. And frankly I can't eat here anymore I make's me that sick" I spat. I abandoned my tray leaving it there. I threw Nate a look and then Melody. Shane followed my eyes. He dropped his fork.

"Your kidding Mitchie that would never happen" Shane laughed.

"Yea sure course." I muttered sarcastically. "That's not what I saw."

I left Nate to face the penalty.

I was sat in the empty hall that was going to be used for Final Jam. I was plainly just bored. That was a weird thing for me to complain about. Nate was definitely going to give me the cold shoulder.

"Mitchie?" A girl asked. It was Melody.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks. I thought Nate was going to keep me a secret but that went out the window"

She said cockily.

"Right so you're here for…?" I asked.

"Listen Mitchie I'm going to be honest and blunt. Your relationship with Shane is dead. Everyone knows it." She said bluntly. I couldn't believe her.

"Right and?" I said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is if he doesn't answer the phone someone else does, I'd break up with him." She laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean" I said coldly.

"Ring him." She sang before walking off. What's her problem. Does she have a friend that want's Shane? Probably.

I watched as they set things up in the hall. I moved over and sat in Shane's judge chair. He had the comfiest out of the three chairs. That made me laugh.

I just hope Justin wins. It would be awesome to get to know him more. No I don't fancy him. He's 16. I'm nearly 19. Wrong much?

It was getting close to the time for final jam, so I left. Caitlyn was there. She was so putting on a mask. I knew she was upset.

"Mitchie you're here!" Caitlyn shrieked throwing her arms around me.

"Yea we have to get ready." I sang. She let go of me. I went through my wardrobe. I eventually found something. It was a black dress with blacky grey dress that was crinkled at the bottom I found a cropped black jacket. I wore it with a pair of fishnet tights and a pair of black heels.

"Whoa Mitch!" Caitlyn said faking gasping for breath. I took out my phone and rang Shane.

"Hello?" Some answered.

"Yea hi is Shane there?" I asked.

"Sorry he's busy" She said.

"Um…Ok bye" I said before hanging up. Who was she. What was he busy with?

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just realised something" I said miserably. Me and Shane were through. I was right the first time I broke up with him. I can't believe him. Relax Mitchie maybe she's just a friend. Or maybe he was busy with her. I can't believe this. I ran out of the cabin without saying a word. I ran to the docks. I put my phone on the floor and stood on it with my heel. I began smashing it to piece's before kicking it straight into the lake.

Was Melody right. Stupid Shane stinking Grey. Crushing my frigging heart.

I went back to the cabin in a really bad mood. Caitlyn knew better then to say anything. I put a black belt in the middle of my dress and I curled my hair.

Should I hear him out first? Or should I just leave it.

Breaking-up with him is a little harsh right?

I walked in to the hall with my head held high. A lot of people were already there. Of course the judges were at the table already. Nate looked glum. Shane was taping his pencil nervously against the table. Jason was looking around clueless-ly . I was standing there looking when Brown began pulling me in the direction of back stage.

"Hurry it up Poppet can't have you standing around doing nothing" Brown said pulling me to the stage door.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Make sure they don't through up and when final jam begins help Dee set them up with microphones. And just before the judges go on stage to introduce them self's make sure to give them each a microphone" Brown instructed me. He walked away.

Tess was blowing at her bangs nervously. Barron and Sander were rehearsing there dance moves. Justin was strumming his guitar and A bunch of other people I hadn't met before were just picking at food.

"Mitchie, Help me hook Connect 3 up." Dee shouted from around the corner. I followed her voice to the corner where Dee was trying to pull wires out of a box. Nate Jason and Shane were talking to Brown.

I was helping Dee pull the wires out.

"Mitch if you pull that wire out of the hole we could untangle it" Dee told me.

I pulled it out and we had one microphone untangled.

"Great. You put that one on Jason and I'll get one ready for the other two" She said handing me the wire pack.

"Jason! Come here so I can get you hooked up" I called. I wrapped the wire box around his waist pining and I pulled the wire up the back of his shirt and slid the ear piece over his ear.

"There!" I exclaimed.

"Will you do the other two Mitch" Dee asked. Nate and Shane turned around.

"I actually have to do something…Yea Tess looks like she's about to get sick sorry" I said nervously before walking off.

I wired everyone up. I heard the judges introduce themselves. The first 5 act's went by fast. I only listening to the last two. Justin & Tess.

Justin went on with his acoustic guitar. When he finished I cheered really hard for him. Everyone was surprised by him. When he came off stage I high fived him.

Tess sang a cover of When you wish upon a star. She was really good.

The judges went off to 'Judge'. It was nerve wrecking for me.

"Ok the Judges have come to a decision, take it away Shane" Brown said. I crossed my fingers for Justin.

"Ok so we decided that the winner is…Justin Bieber!" Shane yelled. I hugged Justin before he went on. I began shouting and clapping aloud with the crowd.

He said his thank-you to the Judges and Brown. I was turning around when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"You've been avoiding me" Shane said in my ear.

"Have not!" I argued.

"Have to" He retorted. "What's wrong?"

"Have not and nothing. I just had to go that time, Tess was about to throw up" I said simply. My voice went high at the last part. Way to give away the lie Mitchie.

"You didn't have to go. You wanted to because I went to see Tess after I got hooked up and she was fine and she said she hadn't seen you since lunch" He fought back.

I scoffed trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Shane I want to…" I gasped. I started tearing up. Was I really going to do this? I want to marry him. But I just couldn't wrap my head around what happened today with Melody and then me ringing him.

"You want what, are you ok?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"I…I never mind. I love you" I choked turning in to him and hugging into his chest.

"You know I love you too, but what's wrong" He asked.

"Nothing nothing just being stupid" I said putting on a brave face. "What did Nate say about Melody after I left?"

"Well, Caitlyn said nothing and Nate said what he can make-out with anyone. It's not a big deal" Shane told me.

"Ugh, say's his flirty eyes with Caitlyn" I sigh.

"Our last day with each other for 4 months…" Shane sigh. I felt like bursting out laughing.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow I'm really tired." I said before kissing him good-bye.

I tried to pull myself from the kiss but he wouldn't let me.

"'Hane' top hissing mwe" I said against his lips ( Translation; Shane stop kissing me )

"Nope!" He said before kissing me again. I pushed against him he still didn't move. He was still kissing me and I didn't kiss back. I started laughing.

"Pretty please let me go" I begged. He shook his head before kissing my lips again.

"Shane I'm really tired" I moaned.

"But I'm not going to see you for four months" He whined.

"I am aware. I'll see you at breakfast" I told him. I kissed him good-bye.

I woke up that morning and went to change. I splashed my face with water and put on some make-up. I got a long white top I put a pair of black skinny jeans on and a fedora. I look good for once.

Caitlyn was stirring in the bed. I ignored her and left for breakfast. I was going to enjoy my last day at camp.

I walked into the cafeteria and the only people that were there was Shane Jason and Nate and Brown in the far distance.

"Just the person I was looking for poppet" Brown said looking in my direction. "I need to talk to you about details" Shane was so listening in.

"Sure" I said before grabbing a carrot of my tray. I followed Brown outside.

"So your leaving tonight. Your going on the tour bus to get your stuff. It's easier so it's going to be a two weeks before you see Shane again. Make sure not to drop a single hint" He warned me.

"Got it" I answered him I saluted him and ran back into the cafeteria.

I was surprised to see Caitlyn sitting there talking. She was so composed. I walked over to my abandoned tray when my phone. I opened a text message it had a video clip attached. So I opened it. I burst out laughing when I seen it. It was a video clip called **Connect 3 addict anthem**. It was hilarious. I put in my phone earphone's and kept listening to it. I sent it to Caitlyn . I looked up from my tray to see her laughing her butt off. I walked over to the table.

"There's a virus spreading over the whole nation and to my mom's dismay there isn't a vaccination" I sang.

"Hola!" I said.

"What are you to laughing at?" Shane asked. I took out my earphone and pressed play on the video.

"Whoa" Shane said laughing lightly.

"Not fainting. Check." I grinned. He hit me playfully. "I suppose it's ok since they'll faint and wont get to pull you apart."

"You suppose?" Shane asked.

"Glad to know you have some amount of hearing." I observed.

"I'm insulted by that" Shane sigh dramatically.

"Always dramatic" I sigh in the same tone. I bit into my carrot. I eventually had my breakfast eaten. I sigh contently. I gasped remembering it was my last day at camp.

"It's my last day at camp!" I gasped again. I pulled myself off the chair dragging Shane with me.

"How could you forget it's our last day?" Shane asked chuckling to himself.

I hugged him tightly.

"Watch the jacket Mitch" He joked. I hit him playfully.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed. He pulled me in and kissed me. We started making out.

"God guys, keep it PG!" Tess shouted. I rolled my eyes and we continued kissing. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I told you didn't I. I told them to keep it PG and it obviously doesn't work" Tess said to someone. I was to pre-occupied.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What Caitlyn!" I yelled in the same tone.

"Nothing…" She grinned before walking back into the cafeteria. Shane attacked my mouth with his again.

"Shane it's time to go." Nate shouted. He ignored him and continued kissing me. I was fine with me.

"I'll see you in four months pop-star" I told him. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"This isn't good-bye right. Your not going to ditch me like before camp?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. Of course not now go. Europe need's there dose of Shane Grey. Just make sure they don't faint and hit the floor" I laughed. He kissed me. He winked before walking off towards Nate. I turned my back also. I ran to my cabin and burst out crying. I was being stupid I would see him in two weeks.

I packed all my things and found Brown out front with Justin.

"Mitchie have you been crying?" Justin asked.

"I'm ok now though" I told him.

"The bus is making it's way in now. Avoid questions from any camper and just put you stuff on" Brown instructed us. "Good luck Poppet's and I'll be you in two weeks"

I smiled and brought out my stuff to meet the bus. I looked at the tour bus. It was awesome.

"This is cool man" Justin gasped. The doors opened it was beige themed. It was off the hook. Cheesy catch-phrase but it was.

"This is so awesome!" I squealed. Justin & I high fived. We dropped our things inside and the bus drive 'Tommy' showed us around. He showed us a mini recording studio that we were told that any idea's for song's music idea's we could record on our way around. She showed us to our separate bedrooms. He suggested only to sleep on the beds when were on motor way's and highways apparently Jason was sleeping and they went around a round about and he fell out and broke it wrist and they had to cancel a few show's so he could play the guitar properly. Me and Justin laughed at that.

He showed us to the bathroom's. He showed us the fully stocked kitchen which Justin had to ask was there popcorn and there was. Which he was VERY happy about. Tommy also showed us the living room. Which was completely awesome. It had a massive TV and recliners, it also had a massive sofa and other cool stuff.

After the big tour we took the road. Justin went to put stuff away in his bedroom and I followed his lead and went to my own.

I put away the thing's I want to wear during tour. Shoes and stuff. I left all my dirty stuff in my suitcase and zipped it up again.

That night when I arrived at home I just pulled nearly everything out of my wardrobe and put into my suitcase. I grabbed some face-wash towels and my electric toothbrush. I also brought my violin, guitar, tambourine, banjo, electric guitar and of course my drum sticks. Oh yea I play _a lot _of instrument's.

_**OMG I decided to end the chapter here. I'm not even going to space this chapter out it's like super long. I just forgot to start a new chapter. a lot happened in this chapter. In the next chapter Justin and Mitchie are going to get to know each other there going to play 20 questions. Oh yea things will be revealed. Maybe if the chapter is long enough…Mitchie will get her Jerk Popstar. Oh and someone asked what hair does Shane have in this story. He has this **_ .


End file.
